The Girls vs The Boys
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Chapter 6 update. Inilah saatnya para Grup dari Konoha Entertainment untuk menjadi pemandu travell. Berjalan lancar ga ya? The Girls dan The Boys kan satu tujuan? Waduh gimana nih? / "Ayo kita ke Lotte World!" / "Ka-kalian," / "Oppa Gangnam Style!" / "Aku belum mau mati," / RnR yuk!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua ^^

Terima kasih udah mau baca fict aku. Sebelumnya, fict ini adalah fict editan dari 'The Girls vs The Boys Will Be Love?'. Maaf bagi semua yang agak kecewa kalau fictnya aku edit.

Baca aja yuk! Dijamin bakal lebih menarik ^^

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Girls vs The Boys by Hwang Energy

.

.

.

Perkenalan Tokoh:

Tenten:

Sebagai Ketua di 'The Girls' karena suaranya yang sangat indah. Dijuluki sebagai 'Aegyo Queen' karena suaranya yang imut dan juga wajahnya yang imut. Dia juga disebut 'Energy Girl'.

Hyuuga Neji:

Cowok jenius di 'The Boys'. Makanya dia dijuluki sebagai 'Genius Boy'. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam. Walaupun rambutnya panjang, tapi wajahnya tampan.

Hyuuga Hinata:

Hinata disebut 'Shy Girl' karena sebelum debut, dia sangat pemalu. Sekarang rasa malu-malunya sudah agak berkurang. Member paling baik dan pintar masak.

Namikaze Naruto:

Anak dari ketua Konoha Entertainment (K.E) yaitu Namikaze Minato. Banyak gosip yang bilang kalau Naruto masuk 'The Boys' karena ayahnya. Tapi, Naruto bersih keras tidak setuju dan membuktikan kalau dia masuk bukan karena ayahnya. Akhirnya, Naruto menjadi ketua di 'The Boys' dan punya banyak fans. Dijuluki sebagai 'Ramen Boy'.

Haruno Sakura:

Member terunik yang mempunyai warna rambut pink dan jidat yang lebar. Disebut 'Lovely Girl' karena sifatnya yang penyayang.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Cowok dingin bertampang tampan ini dijuluki 'Gamer Boy'. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke hobinya main game. Member terunik di 'The Boys' karena rambutnya bermodel seperti buntut ayam.

Yamanaka Ino:

Sebagai Supporting Vocalist di 'The Girls'. Ino masuk 'The Girls' karena dia cantik. Ino ngga lancar bahasa Jepang (baca: Indonesia) karena dia terlalu lama tinggal di California. Sakura bertugas sebagai penerjemahnya. Disebut 'Flower Girl' karena pintar apa saja yang berhubungan dengan bunga.

Shimura Sai:

Cowok yang suka tersenyum ini sangat pandai melukis. Makanya dia dijuluki sebagai 'Painter Boy'.

Matsuri:

Sebagai Supporting Vocalist di 'The Girls'. Member paling muda di 'The Girls' makanya disebut 'Youngest Girl'. Member terbaik setelah Hinata. Sering dipanggil 'Matsuroro' karena dia sangat suka Keroro dan dapat meniru suara Keroro dengan baik.

Sabaku no Gaara:

Cowok berambut merah yang dijuluki sebagai 'Sand Boy'. Gaara suka dipanggil monster karena sifatnya kalau marah seperti monster yang sedang lapar. Gaara adalah member ke-dua tertampan setelah Sasuke.

Sabaku no Temari:

Dijuluki sebagai 'Wind Girl' karena dia sangat suka angin. Setiap sore, Temari pasti mengajak Tenten atau member 'The Girls' lainnya ke atas gedung K.E untuk ngerasain AC = Angin Cepoi-cepoi. Temari suka dipanggil 'Kaa-san' karena sifatnya seperti ibu dan dia yang paling tua di 'The Girls'.

Nara Shikamaru:

Cowok paling pemalas di K.E. Makanya dia dijuluki 'Lazy Boy'. Walaupun malas, Shikamaru termaksud yang jenius juga di 'The Boys'. Shikamaru paling sering ngarang lagu untuk dinyanyikan bersama member 'The Boys' lainnya.

Shion:

'The Ordinary Girl' adalah julukannya. Shion mengaku kalau dia itu hanya manusia biasa. Shion bercita-cita sebagai pendeta, tetapi takdir mengatakan lain. Shion sekarang menjadi anggota Girlband terkenal di Konoha, yaitu 'The Girls'.

Inuzuka Kiba:

Cowok pencinta anjing ini sangat berbakat dalam bidang Break Dance. Kiba dijuluki sebagai 'Doggie Boy'. Nama anjing Kiba bernama Akamaru yang sama sekali tidak berwarna merah.

Namikaze Minato:

Ketua Konoha Entertainment sekaligus ayahnya Naruto. Sangat baik pada semuanya.

Tsunade Senju:

Wakil ketua Konoha Entertainment. Sangat galak tapi terkadang juga sangat baik.

Shizune:

Sekretaris Konoha Entertainment. Punya hewan peliharaan bernama Tonton.

Uzumaki Kushina:

Bendahara Konoha Entertainment dan juga Ibunya Naruto dan tentunya istrinya Minato.

Right Cling:

Boyband di K.E juga. Terdiri dari Rock Lee, Sarutobi Konohamaru, dan Udon. Mereka adalah boyband spesialis rapper.

Left Better:

Boyband di K.E yang menjadi saingan 'Right Cling'. Terdiri dari Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Kankurou, dan Akimichi Chouji. Kalau 'Right Cling' spesialis rapper, mereka spesialis lagu-lagu Ballad.

Hatake Kakashi:

Pelatih di 'The Boys' yang sangat suka sekali membaca buku terlarang 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Mitarashi Anko:

Pelatih di 'The Girls' yang sangat galak tapi tegas.

Guy Maito:

Pelatih di 'Right Cling'. Murid kesayangannya adalah Rock Lee. Penuh dengan semangat MUDA.

Sarutobi Asuma:

Pelatih di 'Left Better' yang suka mentraktir Chouji makan Yakiniku.

Bunny Girls:

4 cewek manis yang membentuk Girlband ini. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hanabi sebagai Leader, Sari, Ayame dan Moegi. Mereka suka menyanyikan lagu yang ceria dan pastinya unyu-unyu.

Yuhi Kurenai:

Pelatih di 'Bunny Girls'. Mempunyai suara yang bagus.

Orochimaru:

Ketua di 'OS Entertainment'. Saingan berat dari 'Konoha Entertainment'.

Akatsuki:

Band yang terdiri dari 8 orang cowok dan satu orang cewek. Mereka adalah Pein sebagai Leader, Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Deidara. Mereka dari 'OS Entertainment'.

Kabuto:

Sebagai sekretaris sekaligus penyanyi solo di 'OS Entertainment'.

Beyond 3:

'Beyond 3' adalah nama yang bagus untuk band ini. Mereka terdiri dari Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo. Musik khas mereka adalah musik yang bercampur dengan musik dangdut. Mereka dari 'OS Entertainment'.

Sound Five (S5):

Band dari OS Entertainment yang terdiri dari Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Sakon, dan Jirobou. Mereka lebih sering bermain musik dibangingkan menyanyi.

.

Mungkin segitu aja yang aku kenalin. Di next chapter baru mulai ceritanya! Aku kasih bocoran sedikit ya! Di chapter depan bakal diceritain pas mereka lagi masa-masa Trainee.

Tapi, menurut kalian fict ini aku remove atau continued? Tolong banget ya jawab di Review!

Kalau bisa kalian kasih saran buat aku. Hehehehehe...

Review kalian sangat bagus buat aku ^^

REVIEW PLEASE! .


	2. Masa Trainee 1

Terima kasih buat para Authors, Reviewers, dan Silent Reader yang udah mau baca fict aku dan Review.

Langsung baca yuk ^o^

_._

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_The Girls vs The Boys by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

"Nenek, untuk apa nenek mengajakku ketempat ini? Dan... Tempat apa ini?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan perawakan china dengan 2 cepol di kepalanya.

Nenek sang anak tersebut menoleh kepada cucu sematawayangnya dengan senyuman. "Ini adalah tempat audisi pemilihan penyanyi-penyanyi. Seperti yang kamu inginkan! Nenek ingin kamu ikut audisi itu" jawab sang nenek.

Anak itu pun terkejut bukan main. "Ta-tapi nek, aku belum siap. Nenek juga belum mendaftarkanku kan?" Kata anak itu lesu.

Neneknya kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja nenek sudah mendaftarkanmu, Tenten!" Jeda sang nenek.

Anak itu atau kita sebut saja Tenten, menatap neneknya dengan tatapan cemas akan gagal.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Ten. Nenek yakin tanpa persiapan pun kau pasti bisa lolos" ucap sang Nenek menyemangati Tenten. "Kau sudah berlatih dirumah tanpa kau sadari, benarkan?" Tanya sang nenek membuat Tenten bingung.

"Berlatih? Aku tidak pernah berlatih, nek!" Jawab Tenten malas.

Neneknya tersenyum tipis. "Tanpa kau sadari kau selalu bernyanyi-nyanyi. Itu juga latihan kan? Kau pilih saja lagu apa yang kau hafal dan menurutmu cocok untukmu" saran sang Nenek.

Tenten pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, nek!" Ucapnya senang.

"Itu baru cucu nenek!" Kata neneknya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Tenten.

Lalu, mereka berdua masuk kedalam untuk mengambil nomor audisi.

* * *

><p>"Ini nomor audisinya tuan! Silahkan menunggu disana" kata seorang wanita yang agak tua sambil memberikan 3 nomor audisi dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan.<p>

"Baiklah" jawab tuan itu mengambil nomor audisi tersebut. Sambil menggandeng ketiga anak di sampingnya, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tersebut.

"Ini untukmu, Hinata!" Kata tuan itu memberikan nomor audisi pada anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek.

"Te-terima kasih, ayah!" Kata anak itu a.k.a Hinata mengambil nomor tersebut.

"Ini untukmu, Hanabi" kata tuan itu kepada anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Terima kasih ayah" kata anak itu a.k.a Hanabi.

Tuan itu menoleh kearah anak lelaki berambut panjang. "Dan ini untukmu, Neji!" Kata tuan itu memberikan nomor yang satu laginya ke anak itu.

"Hn. Terimakasih paman Hiashi" kata anak itu a.k.a Neji datar.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau kalian akan lulus audisi ini. Dan kau Hinata, jangan malu saat bernyanyi. Keluarkanlah suaramu. Mengerti?" Kata tuan itu a.k.a Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Me-mengerti ayah!" Jawab Hinata agak ragu.

"Bagus!" Kata Hiashi tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

Hiashi menoleh ke Hanabi. "Hanabi, Ayah yakin kau pasti langsung masuk dan tidak akan mengecewakan ayah. Karena suaramu memang indah. Tidak seperti kau Hinata. Kau bernyanyi dengan malu-malu" kata Hiashi yang tadinya lembut menjadi agak kasar.

Hal itu membuat Hinata sedih. Neji yang melihat Hinata pun tau apa yang Hinata rasakan.

"_Ayah selalu membedakanku dengan Hanabi_" batin Hinata sedih. Airmatanya hampir turun kalau saja Hinata tidak menahannya.

* * *

><p>"Peserta nomor 120 silahkan masuk" teriak seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah pintu.<p>

Peserta nomor 120 a.k.a Hinata masuk kedalam ruang tersebut.

Didalam ruangan, ada 3 orang. Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, Tsunade Senju, dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata malu-malu. "Jangan malu Hinata!" Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hinata ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Only Hope" jawan Hinata menahan rasa malunya.

"Waw! Lagunya Mandy Moore. Kalau begitu tunjukan bakatmu!" Kata Kushina senang.

Hinata teringat kata-kata ayahnya yang selalu membedakan dirinya dengan Hanabi. "_Aku harus bisa membanggakan ayah_" ucapnya mantap dalam hati.

"_There's a song that's inside... Of my soul... It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.._." Hinata menyanyikan lagu itu dengan indah. Bahkan lebih indah dari Temari.

Setelah Hinata selesai, Minato, Tsunade dan Kushina bertepuk tangan.

_Plok... Plok... Plok..._

"Bagus sekali Hinata. Kau boleh keluar sekarang" ucap Kushina lembut.

Hinata mengangguk dan keluar. _"Tadi aku tidak malu?"_ Batinnya senang.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa peserta yang sudah menyanyi. Sekarang giliran Tenten yang masuk.<p>

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Namaku Tenten" jawab Tenten tersenyum.

"Langsung saja bernyanyi ya, Tenten" kata Minato lembut.

Tenten mengangguk. _"kitto dare mo ga kibou o sagashi te subete no kako o tabi shi ta..."_ Tenten menyanyikan lagu SNSD dengan sangat indah. Minato, Tsunade, dan Kushinya yang mendengarnya saja terkejut.

_"Ooh you're... Lady..."_ Tenten selesai bernyanyi. Minato, Tsunade, dan Kushina pun berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Suaramu sangat indah Tenten. Sekarang silahkan keluar untuk bergantian dengan peserta lainnya!" Kata Kushina tersenyum.

Tenten yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih" kata Tenten sebelum keluar.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, audisi pun sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah waktunya para juri untuk mengumumkan siapa saja yang lolos audisi.<p>

Minato, Tsunade, dan Kushina, selaku juri pun keluar dan membacakan hasil.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Nama saya Namikaze Minato. Saya adalah juri sekaligus pemilik Konoha Entertainment. Dan sekarang, saya akan mengumumkan anak-anak yang lulus audisi" kata Minato membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Saya akan mulai membacakannya. Pertama-tama, saya akan bacakan yang perempuan. Mereka adalah..." Putus Minato melihat sekelilingnya.

Banyak orang yang tegang. Ada juga yang kelihatan sangat yakin kalau dia akan lulus.

Lalu, Minato melanjutkan, "Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari, Matsuri, dan Shion. Mereka akan tergabung dalam sebuah Girlband. Hanabi, Sari, Ayame, dan Moegi akan tergabung dalam Girlband yang satu lagi. Selamat untuk kalian" ucap Minato.

Tenten terkejut bukan main. Lalu, Tenten memeluk neneknya. "Nek, aku lulus" kata Tenten senang sambil terus memeluk neneknya.

Neneknya pun tersenyum. "Kau hebat cucuku!" Katanya sambil membalas pelukan Tenten.

"Selanjutnya saya akan membacakan yang lelaki!" Kata Minato lagi. "Yang lelaki adalah... Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka akan membentuk satu Boyband. Sabaku no Kankurou, Akimichi Chouji, dan Aburame Shino akan bergabung satu Boyband. Lalu, Rock Lee, Sarutobi Konohamaru, dan Udon juga. Tolong yang namanya disebutkan oleh saya segerah mendatangi ruang audisi tadi. Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti audisi ini" kata Minato mengakhiri pemberitahuannya dan mereka kembali ke ruang mereka.

Banyak orang yang sedih, menangis, ada juga yang senang. Terlebih Tenten yang sangat senang.

"Nenek, aku ke ruang audisi dulu ya!" Pamit Tenten.

"Iya Tenten" kata neneknya tersenyum bangga melihat cucunya berlari menuju ruang audisi.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Tenten!" Gumam neneknya pelan dengan haru.

* * *

><p>"Selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah lulus dari audisi ini!" Kata Tsunade memberi selamat kepada ke-23 orang yang lulus.<p>

"Sama-sama" jawab mereka serempak.

"Oh ya, sebelum kalian mulai debut, kalian harus dilatih dulu sampai kalian benar-benar matang untuk debut nanti!" Kata Minato.

"Jadi, kalian masih ada tahap 'Trainee'. Kalian bisa saja kami latih selama 3-5 tahun" ucap Kushina seenaknya saja.

Mereka semua terkejut. "Apa? Lama sekali!" keluh anak perempuan berambut pink pendek a.k.a Sakura.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning pucat mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau nanti dimasa 'Trainee', Can I go home when the Trainee day? Maksudku, kalau sudah selesai latihan" tanya Ino.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Maaf, selama masa Trainee, kalian harus tinggal dan tidak boleh keluar dari gedung ini!" kata Tsunade tegas.

Mereka semua mendesah dengan perasaan malas. _"Bagaimana dengan nenek nanti saat aku tidak ada dirumah?"_ batin Tenten tidak tega meninggalkan neneknya sendirian.

"Mulai besok kalian akan tinggal di Dorm yang sudah kami siapkan. Jadi, kalian izin dulu kepada orang tua kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali. Besok kalian kesini lagi jam 9 pagi" kata Tsunade menyudahi.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Tenten harus tinggal disana?" tanya neneknya agak terkejut.<p>

Tenten mengangguk lesu. "Iya nek! Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak usah ikut audisi ini. Bagaimana dengan nenek nanti?" kata Tenten sedih.

Neneknya Tenten menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sedih. Dia sedih akan kehilangan cucunya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Ten! Nenek akan baik-baik saja, kok! Asalkan kau berlatih dengan benar dan serius. Nenek akan terus mendukungmu!" kata Neneknya yang membuat Tenten menangis.

"Neneeeeeek..." tangis Tenten sambil memeluk neneknya. Tenten sangat menyayangi neneknya dan tentu saja neneknya juga menyayangi Tenten.

* * *

><p>"Wah, selamat untuk kalian bertiga!" ucap Hiashi senang kepada Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi.<p>

"Terima kasih ayah" ucap Hinata dan Hanabi. Dan pastinya Hinata mengucapkannya terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih paman" ucap Neji datar.

"Jadi, mulai besok kalian akan dilatih? Dan kalian tidak bisa tinggal dirumah?" tanya Hiashi agak sedih.

"Iya Ayah. Yah, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu ayah" kata Hanabi manja.

Hiashi memeluk Hanabi. "Tidak apa-apa Hanabi! Asalkan kau berlatih dengan sungguh ayah tidak apa-apa sendiri dirumah. Kau adalah anak ayah satu-satunya yang paling hebat!" ucap Hiashi.

"Hahahaha, terima kasih ayah!" Ucap Hanabi membalas pelukan ayahnya.

_"Kau adalah anak ayah satu-satunya yang paling hebat!"._ Kata-kata itu terulang di otak Hinata. Tanpa sadar, airmata Hinata mulai turun. Untungnya Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. Pastinya hati Hinata sangat sakit mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan.

Neji yang melihat Hinata menangis terkejut. Neji tahu betul perasaan Hinata. Neji menatap Hinata dengan kasihan.

* * *

><p>"Yap! Lengkap 23 orang" kata Minato saat menghitung peserta yang lolos audisi.<p>

"Kalian sudah siap untuk masa 'Trainee'?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Siap!" jawab mereka dengan mantap, terutama bocah bernama Lee.

"Bagus! Aku akan memperkenalkan guru pelatih kalian. Ini adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dia akan melatih Naruto dan teman satu boybandnya," kata Minato menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut jabrik kesamping berwarna perak dengan sebuah masker yang menutup mulutnya.

"Hai. Salam kenal" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Lalu, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

_"Aku tidak yakin"_ batin Naruto melihat Kakashi.

"Kedua, ini adalah Mitarashi Anko. Dia akan melatih Tenten dan teman satu girlbandnya," lanjut Minato sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Hai" sapa Anko sambil tersenyum.

_"Sepertinya dia baik!"_ batin Temari lega.

"Ketiga, dia adalah Maito Guy. Ia melatih Lee dan teman satu boybandnya," lanjut Minato menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut bob berwarna hitam pekat.

"Hai semua! Salam SEMANGAT MUDA! Cling..." kata Guy bersemangat sambil memberikan silauan dari giginya yang putih.

Semua pada sweatdrop kecuali Lee. _"Guru yang cocok untukku!"_ batin Lee.

_"Norak!"_ batin Sari sambil merapihkan rambutnya. Dasar genit #plak.

"Keempat, dia adalah Sarutobi Asuma. Dia akan melatih Shino dan teman satu boybandnya," lanjut Minato sambil menunjuk lelaki yang sedang merokok

"Ah, hai..." Sapa Asuma yang kembali merokok.

_"Aku tidak suka"_ batin Kankurou.

"Terakhir, dia adalah Yuhi Kurenai. Dia akan melatih Hanabi dan teman satu girlbandnya" kata Minato sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut panjang ikal berwarnan cokelat.

"Halo semua" sapa Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

_"Sepertinya hanya dia yang waras"_ batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kalian latihan dan berdiskusi tentang nama band kalian. Saya tinggal dulu karena ada urusan" kata Minato meninggalkan mereka yang diikuti Kushina.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ah, akhirnya aku publish juga. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Aku bingung sama masa traineenya. tolong kasih saran ya siapa tau bisa bantu aku untuk update cepat.

Review please ^o^...


	3. Masa Trainee 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Girls vs The Boys by Hwang Energy

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun lewat ke-23 orang tersebut lulus masa Trainee. Mereka sudah menyiapkan nama Debut mereka nanti. Naruto dan ke-6 temannya bernama 'The Boys', Tenten dan ke-6 temannya bernama 'The Girls', Lee dan kedua temannya bernama 'Right Cling', Shino dan kedua temannya bernama 'Left Better', Hanabi dan ketiga temannya bernama 'Bunny Girl'. Nama-nama tersebut bukan sembarangan. Itu ada sejarahnya...

_**Flashback...**_

_**Dihari pertama Trainee...**_

"Hinata! Tarianmu harus lebih bersemangat!"

"Ba-baik se-sensei!"

"Sakura, tanganmu lebih kau hentakkan lagi!"

"Ini sudah kuhentakkan sensei!"

"Ino jangan berdandan terus! Cepat latihan!"

"Iya sensei"

"CUKUP!" Anko berteriak marah membuat mereka semua terkejut dan terdiam.

"Kalian tidak pandai menari. Menyanyi pun kalian tidak serius. Aku tidak mau mengajari orang seperti kalian" kata Anko lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Anko-sensei marah" keluh Temari sambil duduk dilantai. Temari sudah sangat lelah karena dari tadi mereka latihan menari.

"Seharusnya Anko-sensei memahami kalau aku tidak pandai menari modern. Aku ini miko, dan aku pandainya menari tarian tradisional" kesal Shion sambil mengipas wajahnya.

"Benar! Tarian Shion-nee sedari tadi aku lihat sangat lembut. Shion-nee lebih cocok menari tarian tradisional" setuju Matsuri yang kini merebahkan dirinya dilantai.

"Masa' dari tadi padahal aku sudah menghentakkan tanganku, tapi tetap saja aku kurang menghentakkan tanganku. Dasar sensei _evil_!" kesal Sakura yang duduk disamping Matsuri dan ingin menggigit tangan Matsuri saat itu juga karena kesal.

"Sakura-nee jangan gigit tanganku" histeris Matsuri menghindar dari Sakura.

"Hei, hei, hei... Sudahlah, lebih baik kita latihan lagi, yuk!" ajak Tenten menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang duduk dilantai.

Sakura mengelak. "Nanti saja, ah! Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat" kata Sakura mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tenten mendengus. Lalu, Tenten menghampiri Temari. "Temari-nee mau lanjut latihan?" tanya Tenten.

Temari menggeleng. "Ngga ah. Aku capek banget!" tolak Temari.

"Jangan ajak aku. _Because_, udah pasti _I will reject_" kata Ino yang mulai berdandan lagi.

"Aku juga capek ah. Gerah lagi" kata Shion yang mulai duduk dilantai juga.

"Jelas Shion-nee gerah. Kan Shion-nee pakai Yukata. Tebal lagi!" ledek Matsuri sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku keluar ambil minuman ya nee-chan" katanya sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Dia itu maknae berwajah angle tetapi menyebalkan!" kata Ino. Semua tertawa kecuali Tenten yang prihatin akan teman-temannya.

Pandangan Tenten beralih pada Hinata yang sedang berlatih menari didepan kaca. Hinata tampak serius dengan latihannya.

Tenten pun menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata-chan, kita berlatih bersama yuk!" ajak Tenten sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Tenten mengambil posisinya.

Hinata yang melihat Tenten pun ikut tersenyum. "Ayo Tenten-san" kata Hinata lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku Tenten-san. Panggil saja Tenten-chan" kata Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ba-baiklah Tenten-chan" katanya.

Lalu, mereka berlatih bersama-sama. Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Tenten yang mengingatkan Hinata kalau gerakannya kurang bersemangat dan Hinata yang mengingatkan Tenten agar tidak menari terlalu cepat membuat mereka terlihat seperti team yang akan menjadi sangat bagus. Author aja iri ngebayanginnya #plak

"Wow, bagus Kiba! Kau bisa _shuffle dance_!" histeris Naruto melihat Kiba yang kini sedang beraksi dengan _shuffle dance_-nya.

Kiba yang sedari tadi dipuji pun merasa malu juga. Lalu Kiba menghentikan dance-nya. "Sudah ah, jangan terlalu memujiku, Naruto!" katanya memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Kapan-kapan kau ajari aku ya?" pinta Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba pelan.

Kiba pura-pura berpikir. "Hm... Bisa diatur. Uangnya piro? Hahahaha..." tawa Kiba lepas.

Naruto cemberut. "Ah, dasar Kiba!" kesal Naruto. Lalu, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang fokus dengan pacarnya. Eh, ralat... Maksudnya, PSP tersayangnya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras. Tapi, Sasuke menghiraukannya dan tetap terfokus pada PSPnya.

Naruto pun kesal karena kehadirannya tidak dianggap alias dicuekin. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Neji yang sedang bermain keyboard.

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._ Ayu Ting Ting deh #plak. Salah deh! Tadi tuh suara dentingan keyboardnya Neji.

Neji memainkan lagu _'Miss Indepented'_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Ne-Yo. Permainannya sangat bagus. Naruto sama Energy-chan aja sampai terkagum-kagum. (Readers: "nih author ganggu aja!")

_Jreng... Jreng... Jreng..._ Kali ini Naruto mendengar sebuah Gitar yang sedang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

Kini Gaara sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi lagu Justine Bieber yang _'Favorite Girl'_. Pantesan dari tadi ada suara orang nangis, gak taunya Gaara toh! #plak

Disisi lain, kini ada dua pemuda yang larut dalam diam. Yang satu -Sai sedang melukis dengan segenap hati #jiah dan yang satu -Shikamaru sedang larut dalam dunianya alias tidur.

Sungguh team yang kacau. Dimanakah sensei mereka? Betapa tidak pedulinya sampai-sampai menelantarkan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu?

"Kakashi-sensei bilang ada urusan sebentar. Jadi kita kayak gini deh!" jawab Naruto. Makasih ya udah di kasih tau *loh?* #plak

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan bermain gitarnya. "Eh, aku ketoliet sebentar ya" kata Gaara langsung ngibrit.

"Toilet kali" kata Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Shizune-obasan, aku minta 7 botol air mineral" kata Matsuri pada Shizune yang sedang mengambil 7 botol tersebut.

"Ini Matsu-chan. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh!" nasehat Shizune sambil memberikan 7 botol itu.

"Tenang saja Shizune-obasan!" seru Matsuri tersenyum. Lalu, Matsuri berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Saat Matsuri melewati toilet, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan membuat Matsuri terjatuh.

_Gubrak..._

"Aduh~ sakit!" kata Matsuri mengelus-elus kakinya. Lalu, Matsuri membelalakan matanya karena botol-botol yang dia bawa terjatuh dan pecah.

"B-botolnya? B-bagaimana i-ni?" kata Matsuri khawatir akan Shizune jika dia tau botolnya pecah. Pasti dia akan berubah menjadi devil. Matsuri ketakutan.

"Maaf, ngga sengaja" kata Gaara datar dan masuk ke toilet. Ternyata orang itu Gaara. Tetapi, dengan cepat Matsuri berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Gaara yang membuat Gaara tidak jadi ke masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara kesal. Acaranya di toilet terganggu karena Matsuri.

Matsuri mendecak. "Ada apa, katamu? Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Lihat, botol minumannya pecah gara-gara kamu!" marah Matsuri pada Gaara.

Gaara menatap pecahan botol-botol tersebut dan kembali ke Matsuri. "Oh," kata Gaara kembali masuk tapi ditarik Matsuri lagi.

"Hei," jeda Matsuri. "Tanggung jawab!" kesal Matsuri sambil memukul lengan Gaara.

"Auw..." Gaara mengelus lengannya. "Kau ini... Berapa aku harus bayar?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celananya yang ternyata hanya ada 3 keping 5 yen. Karena malu, Gaara memasukan uang itu kembali.

Matsuri yang melihat itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Bwahahahahaha, makanya jangan sombong! Hahahaha..." tawa Matsuri penuh dengan kemenangan.

Gaara yang ditertawai seperti itu pun merasa kesal. "Sial! Awas kau ya. Kalau sudah debut nanti aku akan menyaingi grup mu! Ingat itu" kata Gaara dingin. Lalu, Gaara masuk ke dalam toilet.

_"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood"_ sebuah lagu hip hop berjudul _'Something for the DJs?'_ dari Pitbull yang keluar dari mulut Lee. Dia mengerap dengan bagus.

"Lee-_senpai_ penggemar Pitbull ya?" tebak Konohamaru yang sedang duduk.

Lee sedikit berpikir. "Hm, tidak juga, sih. Aku suka semua penyanyi hip hop. Terutama rappernya" kata Lee bersemangat.

"Lee-_senpai_, kau bisa ajarai kami suapaya lebih jago ngerap?" pinta Udon yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Bisa saja!" kata Lee dengan _Youth Power_-nya. Tidak lupa Lee mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih cermelang.

"Silau" kata Konohamaru, Udon, Readers, dan Author.

"Heh, alis tebal!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kedua temannya.

Lee yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. "Heh, jangan memanggilku alis tebal, Kankurou!" kesal Lee.

Kankurou tertawa garing. "Kau merasa ya?" katanya meledek Lee. Ternyata mereka adalah Kankurou, Shino, dan Chouji.

Lee mendecak. _'Sial'_ batinnya. Lee mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chouji menghampiri Udon yang sedang makan. "Sini berikan padaku" katanya sambil merebut keripik kentang milik Udon.

Udon pun mengalah karena takut. Akhirnya, Udon menghampiri Lee dan Konohamaru.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Konohamaru dingin.

"Ngga apa-apa" jawab Shino datar dan santai.

"Liat ya, kalian akan jadi saingan kami nanti saat debut!" kata Lee dingin.

"Oke" kata Kankurou santai. Lalu, Kankurou, Shino, dan Chouji pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lee, Konohamaru, dan Udon terdiam cukup lama. "Ah, keripik kentangku..." kata Udon sedih dan baru sadar akan keripik kentangnya.

"Hahahaha, ayah jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja kok disini" ucap Hanabi di telepon.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun menguping. _'Kenapa ayah hanya menanyakan Hanabi? Kenapa aku tidak?' _sedih Hinata. Lalu Hinata pergi berlari ke kamarnya.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Hinata mengambil foto keluarganya. Di foto itu ada Hinata, ibunya, ayahnya, dan Hanabi yang sedang tersenyum.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. "Apa ayah membenciku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Airmatanya mulai turun dan akhirnya terus menurun.

_'Ayah...'_ batinnya sambil menangis. Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata berhenti menangis. Lalu, Hinata menghapus airmatanya dan berdiri. '_Pokoknya aku harus bisa membuat ayah bangga karena aku! Aku harus berlatih lebih serius!_' batin Hinata mantap.

"Sakura, menurutmu apa kau tau kenapa Naruto bisa lolos audisi? Padahal saat SD dia kan tidak bisa bermain musik ataupun menyanyi" kata Ino yang sedang meminum _Ice Lemonade_-nya.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah kali" kata Sakura asal dan kembali memakan _Ice Cream_ rasa _Bubblegum_.

"Menurutku, sepertinya karena dia anak Minato-sama. Tidak mungkin Minato-sama tidak memasukan anaknya" ucap Ino.

"Kau benar juga, Ino. Aku setuju denganmu" kata Sakura. Lalu mereka bertos-ria sambil canda tawa.

Naruto yang mengdengar itu pun kesal. "Dasar _gossip girl_! Awas nanti saat debut. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku masuk bukan karena ayah" kata Naruto dingin.

_**Tiga tahun kemudian...**_

Akhirnya, 3 tahun mereka melewati masa Trainee. Mulai dari berlatih bernyanyi dan menari, menjadi model iklan dan Video Klip, dan lain-lain.

"Selamat atas kelulusan masa Trainee kalian" kata Minato pada ke-23 orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih" itulah kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu mulai minggu depan kalian akan debut bersama. Oh ya, apa nama grup kalian?" tanya Tsunade.

Semua berpikir. Lalu, Hanabi mengangkat tangannya. "Grup kami bernama 'Bunny Girl' dan ketuanya aku" katanya.

Lee juga mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau grup kami bernama 'Right Cling'. Ketuanya aku" ucapnya.

Kankurou yang sedang berpikir untuk nama grupnya pun tiba-tiba punya ide. Lalu Kankurou mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau grup kami bernama 'Left Better'. Ketuanya Shino" kata Kankurou yang membuat Lee dan Shino terkejut.

_'Apa-apan kau Kankurou?'_ batin Shino kesal.

_'Apa? Left Better? Mereka ingin meledek grupku dengan berkata kiri lebih baik dari pada kanan? Awas saja!'_ batin Lee kesal.

"Nama yang bagus-bagus" puji Kushina. "Ayo Tenten, Naruto. Apa nama grup kalian?" tanya Kushina.

"Nama grup kami 'The Girls' Kushina-sama. Ketuanya..." pikir Matsuri. "Aha! Tenten-nee saja!" katanya.

Tenten terkejut. "Eh? Aku? Ah, a-aku...".

"Kau cocok kalau jadi ketua" kata Kushina memotong kalimat Tenten. "Apa nama grupmu Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Namanya 'The Boys'. Ketuanya Naruto!" ucap Gaara singkat, padat, jelas, dan datar.

_'Kok sepertinya nama grup mereka sepertinya ada yang mengganjal'_ batin Minato dan Tsunade.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang nama grup dan ketua grup sudah resmi. Kalian latihan saja untuk debut kalian minggu depan" kata Kushina tersenyum. "_Fighting!_" kata Kushina sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Fighting_" kata mereka semua meniru Kushina dan disusul dengan tawa.

_**Flashback off**_

Begitulah kisahnya. Dan sekarang, mereka akan merilis album pertamanya.

"Selamat siang para penonton setia Hwang Music Core. Bersama saya Hwang Energy. Mari kita sebutkan siapa saja tamu kita kali ini" kata seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek model Sooyoung SNSD.

"Ini dia tamu kita. Mereka adalah grup pendatang baru dari Konoha Entertainment. Mereka adalah... The Girls, The Boys, Bunny Girls, Right Cling, dan Left Better" kata Energy dengan semangatnya.

"Wah, cucuku akan tampil" senang neneknya Tenten yang sedang berada di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Cucuk nenek lulus audisi Konoha Entertainment ya? Anakku juga" kata seorang pria pemilik warung ramen tersebut, Teuchi. Kini, mereka sedang menonton acara Hwang Music Core.

"Baiklah. Ini dia penampilan pertama dari _The Girls_ dengan lagunya... _'Be a Good Lady'_..." kata Energy semangat lagi.

Lalu, The Girls bernyanyi sambil menari dengan bagus dan memikat para penonton.

"_Aishiteru yo... Daisuki yo... But I must to be a good lady..._" itulah salah satu lirik lagu dari lagu mereka.

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, mereka mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton.

_Plok... Plok... Plok..._

"Suara cucuku sangat indah. Coba lihat gadis bercepol dua itu! Dialah cucuku" kata neneknya Tenten sambil menunjuk Tenten.

"Wah, suaranya memang bagus. Kalau yang berambut pink pendek itu putriku" kata seorang Wanita berambut pink yang mirip dengan Sakura. Hanya saja dia lebih tua.

"Oke. Selanjutnya ini dia... _The Boys_ dengan lagunya yang berjudul '_Hana_'..." kata Energy.

Lalu, tampilah The Boys dengan sangat keren dan memikat hati para wanita. Termaksud sang author.

_"Hana... Hana... You're Pretty like Hana..." _itulah salah satu lirik lagu mereka.

Setelah selesai, penampilan mereka dilanjutkan dengan penampilan dari _Bunny Girls "Cutie Girl", Right Cling "Hip Hop Boy In Love", _dan_ Left Better "Isn't Like a Joke"_. Dan penampilan mereka sangat indah dan meriah.

'_Cucuku..._' batin neneknya Tenten senang dan terharu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ouw *lirik ke atas* pendek dan jelek ya? Maaf ya reader-san. Aku bingung nih! Hehehehe ^_^ oh ya, lagu-lagu mereka tuh aku yang bikin loh! Hahahaha... (Readers: pantesan gaje lagunya) #pundung

**Ini balesan Review:**

**B-Rabbit Lacie:** Makasih ya udah di baca dan di review. Untuk SasuSaku mungkin ada di chap depan :)

**Dark Hazel Miki-desu:** Makasih Miki-chan udah mau RnR fict aku lagi. Makasih banyak juga atas sarannya ^o^

**Patto-san:** Terima kasih udah mau RnR fict ini lagi. Iya kok! Tenten, Hinata, dan Neji itu pemeran utamanya :)

**Kireina Yume:** Yume-chan #teriak2gaje makasih udah RnR lagi. Iya gapapa kok telat review. Yang penting di review ^_^ chapter ini kurang panjang ya? Maaf ya :)

**Inainae-chan:** Yey yey yey, akhirnya Ina-chan RnR fict gaje aku. Aku seneng loh! Hehehe :D makasih ya Ina-chan ^o^

Oh ya, yang bisa kasih saran untuk chap depan, lagu-lagu mereka, dll bakal jadi MC sama aku ^o^ tapi yang sarannya paling bagus menurut aku loh #digampar

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] for Read

Review please ^o^

**Cooming Soon:**

**Title: Ramen and Naeng Myun**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Other Pair: SasuSaku, NejiTen**

**Summary: Dua toko terkenal di Konoha yaitu Uzumaki Ramen dan Hyuuga Naeng Myun bersaing. Naruto dan Hinata adalah pewaris toko tersebut dan mereka dilarang oleh orang tua mereka untuk berteman. Akankah mereka saling benci? Atau cinta? Cooming Soon**


	4. The New Album

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**The Girls vs The Boys**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_._

_._

_._

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu setelah ke-5 group band dari Konoha Entertainment itu mulai debut-nya. Sekarang, mereka tambah terkenal. Apalagi The Girls dan The Boys. Mereka sangat terkenal dan terus-terusan menjadi top MV ataupun Song. Ternyata benar apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka akan jadi saingan seperti saat ini.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah merilis album kedua kalian ini?" tanya seorang wartawan kepada anggota The Boys. Sekarang, mereka sedang diwawancarai tentang album baru mereka.

"Ya, kami sangat senang," jawab Naruto mewakili. Wajahnya sangat lucu dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Apa tema lagu kalian?".

"Tema lagu kami adalah '_Bad Girl_'," jawab Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan dari lagu baru kalian? Setiap lagu itu pasti mempunyai arti, kan?".

"Benar. Yang ingin kami sampaikan dari lagu ini adalah agar semua laki-laki jangan mudah terpengaruh pada perempuan. Tidak semua perempuan itu baik," jawab Neji datar dan tenang.

"Um," wartawan yang mewawancarai mereka memasang wajah heran. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian."

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Tema lagu kami adalah _Bad Boy_," Tenten menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan dari lagu baru kalian? Setiap lagu itu pasti mempunyai arti, kan?" wartawan yang tadi mewawancarai personil 'The Boys' melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada 'The Girls'.

Belum sempat Tenten menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan tadi, Sakura dengan cepat mengambil alat perekam suara yang dipegang Tenten dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa perempuan harus berhati-hati pada laki-laki playboy,".

Wartawan yang tadi melontarkan pertanyaan pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal," bisik wartawan itu pada temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang mengganjal?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu. Lagu dari _'The Boys'_ dan _'The Girls'_. Tema lagu mereka itu sama!" jawab sang wartawan.

"Benar juga."

"Terima kasih atas waktu kalian." salah satu wartawan menunduk sopan pada _'The Girls'_ yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari para personil _'The Girls'_.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Ah, aku capek sekali!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu dorm mereka.

"_Onee-chan_, mau kupijit?" tawar Matsuri yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura yang tidak melihat senyuman jahil Matsuri pun mau saja dipijit. Lalu, Matsuri memijit Sakura. Sebelum itu, ia mengolesi minyak urut yang panas di tangannya. Saat Matsuri memijit tangan Sakura, Sakura histeris.

"KYAAA~".

Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Matsuri yang melihat Sakura berlari pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura memberikan deathglare pada Matsuri.

'Dasar _evil maknae!_' kesal Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, semua lihat deh!" Para member '_The Girls_' menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. Acara TV yang mereka lihat adalah '_Konoha News Celebrity'_.

_"Konnichiwa semua,"_ dua orang perempuan yang menjadi host di acara tersebut memberikan salam.

_"Seperti biasanya, kami akan membacakan Top 9 News yang akan kami bahas nanti,"._

_"Langsung saja kita lihat,"._

Lalu, terdapat cuplikan-cuplikan _Top 9 News_. Cuplikan itu berisi tentang _'The Girls'_ dan _'The Boys'_ yang sudah merilis album barunya, sebuah group band yang akan memulai debuatnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Para member _'The Girls'_ menontonnya dengan tenang.

"Eh, itu bukannya Naruto, ya?" Tenten menunjuk Naruto yang ada di layar TV tersebut. Refleks, semua member melihat apa yang Tenten tunjuk.

_"Ketua dari 'The Boys', Namikaze Naruto, menduduki peringkat pertama pada Top 9 News hari ini. Dan langsung saja kita bahas!"_ kata salah satu dari Host tersebut yang membuat semua member _'The Girls'_ makin memperhatikan acara tersebut.

"Emangnya berita apa sih tentang si ketua bodoh itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kita perhatikan saja acara itu!".

_"Namikaze Naruto, ketua dari boy group bernama 'The Boys' ini di katakan bahwa dia menjadi ketua karena dirinya adalah anak dari pemilik manajemen 'Konoha Entertainment', Namikaze Minato,"._

"Oh, ternyata tentang berita itu," Sakura dan Ino tersenyum penuh kesenangan. Tenten yang melihat mereka bergitu senang pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto-_san_ 'kan anak satu-satunya, jadi wajar saja dia lulus audisi dan menjadi penyanyi seperti sekarang," kata Shion tenang sambil meminum the ocha yang ia pegang.

"Betul _Onee-sama_!" setuju Matsuri pada Shion. "Memangnya suara Naruto Onii-san bagus ya? Menurutku biasa-biasa saja!" kata Matsuri meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Justru suaranya itu cempreng!" timpal Temari.

Tenten menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin bernyata hal ini dari dulu," kata Tenten membuat seluruh pandang mata menujunya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau tanya 'kan, Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang baru membuka mulutnya.

Tenten menggaruk pipinya. "Um, kenapa ya, setiap kita merilis album pasti tema lagu kita selalu sama dengan '_The Boys_'?" tanya Tenten _innocent_.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh Tenten-_chaaan_," katanya gemas. "Jadi dari dulu kau tidak tahu?". Tenten menggeleng dengan polosnya. Mereka semua menepuk jidatnya kecuali Hinata.

"Begini loh Tenten," kata Temari sambil menatap Tenten. "Dari awal trainee, kita itu menang sudah bersaing dengan 'The Boys'. Kita ingin membuktikan kepada mereka kalau kita itu bisa lebih baik dari mereka yang curang!" jawab Temari yang membuat Tenten bingung lagi.

"Curang? Maksudnya?".

"Maksudnya, si Naruto 'kan anak dari Minato-_sama_. Otomatis pasti Minato-sama akan lebih memperhatikan group anaknya dari pada group lain. Nah, kita ingin membuktikan kalau kita lebih baik dari mereka!" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Tenten.

Tenten terdiam cukup lama. Beberapa lama kemudian dia menggangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti!" katanya santai sambil bangun dari duduknya.

Tiba-tiba, suara telepon mereka berdering. Dengan cepat, Tenten mengangkat telepon itu.

Clik

"Moshi-moshi," kata Tenten sopan.

"Ah, Tenten_-san_," Tenten mengenali suara di telepon itu. Suara dari Kushina.

"Ada apa Kusina _oba-san_?" tanya Tenten sopan.

"Bisakah kalian datang ke ruangan Minato-_sama_ sekarang? Ada yang ingin kami beritahukan,".

"Bisa. Baiklah kita akan kesana sekarang," kata Tenten sambil mengangguk. Lalu, Tenten menutup telepon tersebut.

"Siapa, Ten?" tanya Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kusina _oba-san_. Dia ingin kita keruangan Minato-sama sekarang," kata Tenten. Lalu, mereka semua bergegas menuju ruangan Minato.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Mulai bulan depan, Konoha Entertainment akan membuat bisnis agen travel. Perjalanan travel ini hanya khusus perjalanan ke Korea dan Hawaii. Perjalan travel ini akan dilengkapi dengan para group band dari Konoha Entertainment. Untuk itu, kalian harus menyiapkan diri kalian untuk menjadi pemandu wisata," Minato mengumunkan tentang bisnis barunya.

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyum menantangnya.

"SIAP!" jawab _'The Girls', 'The Boys', 'Bunny Girls', 'Rigth Cling', _dan_ 'Left Better'_ dengan semangat. Terutama si bocah berambut bob berpakaian kaus berwarna hijau tua yang benar-benar semangat sekali.

"Bagus," ucap Tsunade tenang.

"Oh iya, dan untuk personil _'The Girls'_, kalian akan bekerja sama dengan sebuah produk _handphone_ yang akan dirilis dua minggu lagi. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa tanyakan pada Anko," kata Kushina santai.

"Baik, Kushina _oba-san_,".

"Untuk _'The Boys'_ dan _'Bunny Girls'_, kalian bekerja sama bersama dengan produk Laptop yang dirilis dua minggu lagi juga," ucap Kushina lagi.

"Dan juga, ini untuk semua. Dua bulan lagi, Konoha Entertainment akan mengadakan sebuah acara _variety show_ bernama 'Konoha Entertainment Couple'. Acara ini berisi pertarungan duet pasangan. Misalnya, Sai dan Ino bersaingan dengan Tenten dan Neji. Untuk itu silahkan kalian cari pasangan kalian sendiri," kata Tsunade membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu," Kankurou merasakan ada yang mengganjal. "Jumlah perempuan disini ada 11 dan jumlah laki-laki ada 13. Lalu, bagaimana dengan 2 orang laki-laki yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan nanti?" tanya Kankurou sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan gaji tambahan!" ucapan Tsunade membuat mereka menghela napas tanda tak suka.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa kecuali _'The Boys'_ dan _'Bunny Girls'_," kata Minato dengan senyumannya.

Lalu, _'The Girls', 'Rigth Cling', _dan_ 'Left Better'_ keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Mulai besok kalian akan mulai syuting untuk iklan handphone nanti. Hari ini, kita latihan menyanyi dan menari untuk lagu iklan handphone tersebut saja," ucap Anko datar. Semua member '_The Girls_' mengganguk lesu.

"Aku sudah menentukan lagunya. Tenten, kau yang bernyanyi pertama. Lalu, disusul oleh Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, dan Sakura," ucap Anko sambil memberikan selembaran lirik lagu ke masing-masing member '_The Girls_'.

"Anko-_sensei_, kenapa aku dan Shion tidak dapat giliran menyanyi?" tanya Temari agak kecewa sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Anko menggaruk pipinya. "Um. Ya... Karena suara kalian itu dewasa. Kalau suara Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Matsuri ada unsur-unsur imutnya. Berhubung lagunya ceria dan unyu, makanya aku pilih mereka," jelas Anko membuat Temari dan Shion mengangguk walaupun masih tersirat kekecewaan di wajah mereka.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Anko dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Sakura dan Ino menutup telinga mereka dengan jari mereka. "Cepat latihan," ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan milik _'The Girls'_.

"Ish, galak banget deh," ucap Ino kesal sambil melirik Anko yang sudah keluar ruangan.

"Ino," panggil Sakura. Ino yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan 'ada-apa-heh?'.

"Kamu sudah lancar bahasa Jepang (baca = Indonesia) ya? Tadi ngomongnya lancar banget. Wah berarti aku tidak usah menjadi _Translator_-mu, dong," jawab Sakura senang. Ino sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ino ngomong bahasa Jepang tapi logatnya Inggris. Hahaha," ucap Temari iseng membuat semua tertawa kecuali Ino yang kesal.

"Temari _onee-chan_ sirik aja ga bisa bahasa inggris," kini giliran Ino yang meledek Temari. Semua pun tertawa juga. Temari? Tentu saja dia kesal.

"Su-sudah, kalian jadi be-bertengkar," ucap Hinata menenangkan Ino dan Temari.

Lalu, Tenten berdiri sambil merenggangkan badan-badannya yang pegal. "Kita latihan, yuk!" ajaknya. Lalu, mereka semua berdiri dan mulai berlatih.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"_Hey Cooky Cooky Cooky..._"

"_Cooky... Hey! Hey! Hey Cooky... Hey! Hey!_"

"_The Girls's Cooky!_"

"_Cut!_"

_Prok... Prok... Prok_

"Terima kasih semua," ucap _'The Girls'_ sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkuk.

"Kerja yang bagus, _girls_!" ucap Anko senang sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada member _'The Girls'_. Mereka pun tersenyum senang.

"Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Satu jam lagi akan ada pemotretan. Jadi, jangan pergi jauh-jauh ya," kata Anko lembut membuat semua member senang bukan main.

"Yey!" begitulah ucapan senang dari mereka. Lalu, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar dengan masih menggunakan pakaian iklan mereka yang seperti baju pelayan restoran.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Tenten senang.

"Belum selesai, Tenten-_chan_. Masih ada satu lagi," ucap Sakura malas.

"Pemotretan!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu, mereka menghela napas panjang bersama.

"Ini benar-benar mencapekan!" kesal Sakura sambil menginjak-injak lantai dengan kencang.

"Sa-sabar, Sakura-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Oh ya," kata Temari sambil menatap Tenten. Tenten memberikan pandangan 'ada-apa-_onee-chan_?'.

"Temani aku ke atas gedung, yuk! Seperti biasa, Ten." jawab Temari sambil nyengir menatap Tenten. Setiap sore, Temari senang sekali mengajak member _'The Girls'_ -walaupun hanya Tenten saja yang mau- ke atas gedung K.E untuk menghirup angin segar karena Temari suka sekali sama angin.

Tenten _sweatdrop_. "Baiklah _onee-chan_. Tapi kalau aku masuk angin kau harus tanggung jawab ya," ucapnya agak kesal.

"Iya, iya," lalu, Temari dan Tenten bergandengan tangan dan berlari menuju tangga yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Sedangkan member _'The Girls'_ yang lain hanya menatap punggung mereka sampai mereka menaiki tangga.

"Dih, ngapain kita bengong ngeliatin mereka?" ujar Sakura bingung. Lalu, mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Sakura, gimana kalau kita ngeliat CF-nya _'The Boys'_ sama _'Bunny Girls'_? Daripada bosen," tawar Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup jauh dari-nya.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan aneh. "Dih, ngapain? Ogah banget kita ngeliatin _'The Boys'_," jawab Sakura yang disetujui oleh Matsuri.

"Tau, nih. Ino _onee-chan_ aneh-aneh aja," kata Matsuri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino. Alhasil, Ino pun kesal dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencubit Matsuri. Matsuri yang akan hal itu pun segerah menarik tangan Hinata dan Shion dan mereka berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang bingung.

"Huh, dasar iseng," kata Ino kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sakura yang melihat Ino pun tertawa.

"Hahaha. Lagian ngapain kita kesana? Mau liat siapa kamu, Ino-_chan_?" kata Sakura di sela-sela tawanya.

Ino cemberut. "Aku 'kan cuman pingin liat doang. Aku juga mau tau, lebih bagus kita atau _'The Boys'_," jawab Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bwahahaha... Ino, Ino... Ya jelas _'The Girls'_ lebih bagus dong! Hahaha," kata Sakura kembali tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Ino jadi kesal. "_Huh. Okay, I can go alone!_" Lalu, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal dan berjalan mendekati ruangan pembuatan iklan _'The Boys'_ dan _'Bunny Girls'_.

Sakura yang merasa bersalah pun menghampiri Ino yang agak jauh darinya. "Iya deh Ino," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Ino. "Yuk, kita liat!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Ino.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

_"Yamechae isso yana koto nante. Zensokuryoku kaihi seyo,"_ - Hinata.

_"Gee gee gee baby baby. Gee gee gee baby baby"_.

_"Oh pasuteru neiru nachuraru meiku. Yuru fuwa kaaru koi hasseiyo,"_ - Shion.

_"Gee gee gee baby baby. Gee gee gee baby baby,"._

_"Hitori goto,"_ - Matsuri.

_"Onna gokoro"_ - Shion.

_"Zure zurei,"_ - Matsuri.

_"Hinshuku dawa,"_ - Shion.

_"Chiku-taku,"_ - Matsuri.

_"Taimu rain ga kimochi wo shizu meteku,"_ - Shion.

_"Mou obore chai souyo. Mou te okure kamoyo, Uso! Chan to tsure dashite,"_ Hinata.

_"Yaba chincha chincha honto wa,". _

_"No... No... No... Uh,"_ - Shion.

_"Yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru,"_.

_"Oh oh oh hu yeah he~"_ - Matsuri.

_"Hora chowa chowa kono mama,"_.

_"Gee gee gee gee gee... Gee~"_ - Matsuri.

_"Koishitai no,"_.

_"Oh yeah, he~"_ - Hinata.

_"Aishitai no."_.

_"Ouh yeah yeah yea~ hi~ yea~ he~"_ - Hinata.

_Prok... Prok... Prok..._

"Suara Hinata onee-chan dan Shion onee-chan bagus banget," puji Matsuri sambil menepuk tangannya.

Shion tersenyum. "Yah begitulah. Kalau ngga bagus bukan member 'The Girls' namanya! Hahaha...".

"Tapi, Hinata onee-chan suaranya sangat sangat sangat bagus. Beneran deh!" ucap Matsuri gemas sambil mencubit pelan tangan Hinata.

"Ah, ti-tidak juga, kok. Suara Matsuri-chan juga bagus," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Matsuri.

Kalian tau ga tadi mereka bertiga nyanyi lagu apa? Yup, mereka nyanyi lagu dari Girls Generation / SNSD yang berjudul Gee. Tapi, mereka nyanyi-nya yang versi Jepang. Gee-nya juga bukan Pop Gee, tapi Jazz Gee.

"Menurutku, aku ngga terlalu pantas nyanyi Jazz, deh," kata Shion agak sedih. "Mungkin aku cocoknya yang versi Rock," ucapnya agak bangga.

"Ngga juga kok, Shion onee-sama. Oh ya, di acara Talk Show besok kita nyanyi lagu ini, kan?" tanya Matsuri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dan Ino secara bergantian.

"I-iya, Matsuri-chan," jawab Hinata yang baru ingat.

"Dan kita belum latihan sama sekali," ucap Shion lemas. "Huh! Terpaksa nanti malam kita harus latihan," ucap Shion kesal.

"E-eh, kita tidak usah latihan ca-capek-capek, kok!" Matsuri dan Shion menatap bingung pada Hinata yang tadi bersuara.

"Maksudnya?,".

"Kita la-latihan sekarang saja. Ya-yah, walaupun hanya kita bertiga. Ta-tapi ini lebih baik daripada ki-kita harus berlatih nanti malam. Biar y-yang lain saja yang berlatih," ucap Hinata membuat Shion dan Matsuri senang.

"Kamu hebat, Hinata!" ucap Shion sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang diikuti oleh Matsuri yang juga mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sa-sakit, tau!".

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Sakura, liat tuh," kata Ino geli sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berakting.

"Hahahahaha. Sumpah demi apapun, Naruto kocak banget aktingnya," tawa Sakura sambil memegang perutnya. Sakura dan Ino melihat akting Naruto yang benar-benar kacau.

"_Cut_. Istirahat sebentar kau, Naruto," ucap sang sutradara agak kesal pada Naruto. Lalu, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan lemas.

"Yap. Giliran Sasuke dan Hanabi," ucap sang sutradara. Lalu, Sasuke dan Hanabi berjalan menuju tempat mereka berakting.

"Huh, Naruto itu benar-benar tidak pandai dalam hal _entertainment_, ya?" ucap Ino dengan suara meledek. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ketauan sekali dia tidak pan- HAH?" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Eh, eh, Sakura. Si Sai tampan juga ya?" kata Ino sambil melirik Sai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Neji.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Lalu, Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "_What's up_, Sakura?" tanya bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang sepertinya terkejut.

Sakura menggeleng lesu sambil tanpa menatap Ino. Hal ini makin membuat Ino bingung. Karena Ino tidak mau ambil pusing, dia lalu melirik Sai lagi.

_'Masa' Sasuke dan Hanabi berciuman?'_ - Sakura.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

Ohayou semua ^^

Karena hari ini Anniv Hwang Energy yang ke satu tahun di fanfict, aku pingin publish chapter 4 untuk fict ini ^^

Gomen kalau ceritanya terlalu membosankan, bertele-tele, dan jelek :( tapi aku udah peringatkan loh. "Don't Like? Don't Read". Jadi, kalau kalian udah ngerasa ga suka sama fict ini tinggal go back aja :")

Oh ya, aku butuh OC untuk chapter depan. OC-nya aku pakai untuk orang yang jadi itu loh. Apa ya? Aku ga tau bilangnya apa. Yah, pokoknya orang yang travel ke Hawaii atau Korea. Kalo kalian mau daftar, sialahkan isi format dibawah ini:

**Nama:**

**Group Band K.E:** (yang kalian pingin buat temenin kalian)

**Sifat:**

**Tempat yang dituju:** (Hawaii / Korea)

Udah itu aja ^^ yang aku pilih cuman 5 orang doang loh. Nanti aku undi ^^

Terima kasih udah mau baca fanfict ini ^^ kalu boleh, aku minta di review ^^ flame boleh, tapi yang membangun jangan cuman marah-marah gaje aja!

Akhir kata,

Sayonara~ ^^


	5. I'm Jealous

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**The Girls vs The Boys**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 3 : I'm Jealous!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kring... Kring... Kring..._

_Clek_

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Tenten setelah mengangkat telepon dorm mereka.

_"Tenten-chan, bisakah kalian datang keruangan Minato sekarang? Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan,"_ kata Kushina dari telepon.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya Kushina oba-san. Kami akan segera datang," lalu, Tenten menutup telepon tersebut.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari onee-san, Shion, dan Matsu_-chan_ ayo ke ruang Minato_-sama_. Ada yang ingin di sampaikan," kata Tenten memanggil satu persatu member The Girls.

"Hoam," Temari keluar dari kamarnya sambil sedikit mengucak-ucak matanya. "Pagi-pagi begini sih? Aku masih ngantuk," kata Temari kesal.

"Ya-yang lain juga belum bangun, _onee-san_. Ba-baru kita bertiga saja," kata Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton.

"Ya sudah. Kita bangunkan saja mereka," kata Tenten. Lalu Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata membangunkan member The Girls yang belum bangun.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

_Tok... Tok..._

"Masuk,"

_Clek_

"Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san," ucap Tenten setelah membuka pintu ruangan Minato.

"Yah, telat. Gimana sih?" ledek Naruto dan member The Boys lainnya. Hal ini membuat The Girls menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sudahlah," lerai Minato. "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian," katanya.

"Memberitahukan apa, Minato-_sama_?" tanya Hanabi yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Kalian sudah siap kan untuk Agen Travel? Lusa, kalian akan mulai Agen Travel tersebut." ucap Minato membuat The Girls, The Boys, Right Cling, Left Better, dan Bunny Girls terkejut.

"Beneran? Asik-asik! Bisa sekalian jalan-jalan," kata Ino senang. Yang lain pada _sweatdrop_.

"Oh ya, Minato-_sama_. Grup mana yang pergi ke Hawaii dan Korea ya?" tanya Lee penuh semangat.

Minato mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di lacinya. Setelah itu, Minato merapihkannya dan mencari data-data tentang Agen Travel yang di bantu Kushina. "Ehem," deham Minato. "Left Better, kalian akan menemani Kosaka Yukari-san ke Korea selama lima hari," kata Minato.

"Asik Korea. Aku ingin mencicipi banyak makan di Korea, ah!" senang Chouji sambil melirik Udon dengan lirikan meledek.

_'Huh! Enak sekali dia,'_ batin Udon envy. Dia kan suka Korea. Biasalah, ketularan Korean Fever gara-gara belajar nge-rap dari artis-artis Korea.

"Right Cling, kalian akan menemani Amatsuki-san ke Hawaii selama lima hari," kata Minato lagi.

"YESSS!" senang Lee dan Konohamaru. Mereka langsung heboh ga karuan. Udon cuman pundung aja.

"Bunny Girls, kalian akan menemani Hiruma Ai-san ke Hawaii juga selama empat hari," kata Minato lalu meminum secangkir teh hijaunya yang masih hangat.

"Alohaaa~," ucap para member Bunny Girls dengan sangat teramat senang.

"The Girls, kalian akan menemani Kireina Yume-san ke Korea selama tiga hari," ucap Minato.

"Yah Korea. Padahal aku ingin ke Hawaii," ucap Matsuri yang disetujui Temari. Lalu, mereka ber-tos-ria.

"Asik Korea. Kita bisa ke pulau Jeju!" senang Tenten dan Sakura sambil lompat-lompatan.

"The Boys, kalian akan menemani Itara Sasunehana-san ke Korea juga dan selama tiga hari juga," ucap Minato membuat The Girls dan The Boys kaget.

"APA?! KITA SATU TUJUAN DENGAN (THE BOYS / THE GIRLS)?" histeris The Boys dan The Girl sambil menunjuk mereka. Maksudnya, The Boys menunjuk The Girls dan The Girls sebaliknya.

"Iya," ucap Minato bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Minato-sama," kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ooh," kata Minato sambil meminum teh hijaunya lagi.

_'Sebenarnya karena kita itu musuhan, Minato-sama. Ngga bisa bilaaaang,'_ batin para member The Girls dan The Boys kecuali Tenten, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, dan Neji.

"Tapi kalian jangan lupa juga dengan acara Konoha Entertainment Couple," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba. "Kalian sudah punya pasangan?" tanya-nya lagi.

Semua member The Girls, The Boys, Bunny Girls, Rigth Cling, dan Left Better menggelang dengan tampang _innocent_. Tsunade, Minato, dan Kushina sweatdrop.

"Kalian harus cepat-cepat cari pasangan. Ini acara penting, tau!" kata Tsunade sambil marah-marah membuat mereka pada merinding.

"I-iya... Tsu-Tsunade-sama," kata member The Girls, The Boys, Bunny Girls, Right Cling, dan Left Better takut. Lalu, mereka pergi keluar kantor Minato sesudah berpamitan.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

_"Hug me only once,"_ - Ino

_"Smile only once"_ - Sakura

_"Feel it only once"_ - Hinata

_"Smile only once"_ - Tenten

_"Once, once, once, once. Hug me just once. Hug me once,"_ - The Girls

_"Stop,"_ kata Anko membuat para member The Girls berhenti bernyanyi dan menari. "Yap, lumayan bagus. Coba ulang dari baris la la la," perintah Anko. Lalu, para member The Girls merubah posisi mereka masing-masing.

_"Lalala. Lalalala. Lalala. Lalalala,"_ - The Girls

_"I wanna be your lover,"_ - Matsuri

_"I wanna be your lover,"_ - Temari

_"I wanna be your lover,"_ - Shion

"_Stop_. Kita akhiri latihan kita. Kalian jangan lupa berlatih menjadi agen travel nanti. _Okey girls_, kalian boleh kembali ke dorm," ucap Anko lembut. Para member The Girls awalnya tidak percaya kalau yang berbicara lembut itu benar-benar Anko. Tapi, mereka tersenyum dan keluar dari _Practice Room_ sebelum berpamitan.

"_Onee-san_, apa tadi itu benar-benar Anko_-sensei_? Tapi kok suaranya jadi lembut begitu?" tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Iya ya. Biasanya juga kita kan ngga pulang cepet kayak hari ini," kata Shion setuju dengan Matsuri.

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta. Hahahaha..." tawa Tenten lepas.

"Kyahahaha, bisa jadi Tenten-_chan_," setuju Sakura. Alhasil, Sakura dan Tenten ngakak bareng-bareng.

Ino dan Temari _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka. "Kalian berdua tuh iseng banget deh," kata Ino sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sakura dan Tenten.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan ke mall dong. Masih ada banyak sisa waktu sebelum makan malam nanti. Kita bisa pergi kan?" kata Matsuri senang.

"Iya ya Matsu_-chan_. Kita ke mall yuk!" Shion dan Matsuri lompat-lompat senang.

"Eeeh tidak bisa," kata Temari sambil menjewer Matsuri dan Shion. "Kita sebaiknya latihan, dasar kalian ini," kata Temari kesal.

"Sakit," ucap Matsuri dan Shion memelas dengan wajah yang memelas juga.

"Loh, i-itu siapa ya?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang wanita tua yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka. Otomatis, semua member The Girls melihat ke arah yang Hinata tunjuk.

Tenten kaget melihat wanita tua yang kini sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Tenten balas tersenyum dan langsung berlari memeluk wanita tua itu dengan wajah yang mau menangis.

"Neneeeek," ucap Tenten senang. "Aku kangen sekali dengan nenek," lanjut Tenten sambil menangis senang.

Neneknya Tenten pun balas memeluk Tenten dan juga menangis. "Tenten, kamu sehat-sehat kan? Nenek juga kangen sekali padamu," kata Neneknya.

Setelah lama berpelukkan, Tenten dan Neneknya melepaskan pelukannya. "Tenten, Nenek membawakanmu kwetiau kesukaanmu," kata Neneknya sambil menyodornya sebuah kotak bekal bergambar panda.

Tenten tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Nek!" kata Tenten senang. Lalu, Tenten mengajak Neneknya duduk di taman gedung yang ada di dekat mereka. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Hal ini membuat Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Shion, dan Matsuri iri.

"Aku... Jadi pingin ketemu mama," ucap Matsuri.

"_Me too,_" ucap Ino yang hampir mau menangis. Soalnya kan ibunya Ino ada di Amerika.

"Mommy," ucap Temari pelan tapi dapat didengar dengan member lain. Matsuri yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum licik.

"Hah? Temari _onee-san_ bilang mamanya dengan panggilan mommy? Mommy, mommy," ledek Matsuri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Semua member menertawai Temari yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Huh, awas ya kalian!" kata Temari kesal.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Ah sial," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut orange-jabrik-nya dengan kesal.

"Kau kalah," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Makanya kau jangan sok mau ngalahin Sasuke. Dia kan jagonya main game. Tepati janjimu, Naruto. Yang kalah harus siap cari couple buat acara Konoha Entertainment duluan loh! Haha," tawa Kiba.

Naruto melirik Kiba dengan kesal. "Hhh... Ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau ngelawan Sasuke?" kata Kiba pake toa yang dibuat dari buku(?).

"Aku," kata Shikamaru dengan datar. Lalu, Shikamaru bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk mantengin TV. Shikamaru duduk dan langsung megang Stick PS-nya.

"Wow, Shikamaru berani ngelawan Sasuke." kaget Kiba. "Ayo taruhan! Aku pilih Sasuke yang menang," kata Kiba bersemangat.

"Aku pilih Shikamaru." sahut Gaara dengan cepat. "Kalau Shikamaru yang menang, Kau harus mencari pasangan setelah Sasuke ya," kata Gaara dengan suara mengancam.

Kiba tersenyum sinis. "Huh. Baiklah. Tapi sebaliknya kalau Sasuke yang menang," kata Kiba.

"Kalian jadi taruhan begini," ucap Neji _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo cepat dimulai! Aku sangat penasaran siapa yang menang," kata Sai semangat.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling melirik. "Ayo kita mulai, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Shikamaru. "Tapi, kita ganti permainan," lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Baiklah. Kau mau bermain apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum licik. "Aku ingin bermain..." potongnya.

"Bermain Catur dengan PS ini."

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Haaah," Naruto menghela napas dengan kesal. Kini, Naruto sedang berada di Taman depan Konoha Entertainment. Biasalah, abis kalah dari Sasuke, dia mau mencari udara sejuk dulu.

Lalu, Naruto duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman. "Huh. Pasangan untuk Konoha Entertainment Couple? Sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok untukku," kata Naruto dengan sok-nya.

"_Ima taimu mashin ni norikonde,_" Naruto kaget mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang bernyanyi. Suara itu terdengar sangat bagus dan lembut. Juga ada suara petikan gitar yang memperindah lagu itu.

"_Anata ni ai ni iku, Koto ga dekita nara. Mou nanimo negawanai,_" Naruto berusaha mencari sesosok orang yang menyanyikan lagu ini.

"_Hakakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni. I need a time machine oh~_" dan ternyata, Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dibawah pohon Sakura.

"_I need a time machine... Oh uh..._" Hinata berhenti bernyanyi setelah ia merasa seperti diperhatikan. Lalu, Hinata menengok kanan-kiri. Memastikan ada orang atau tidak.

"Oh-Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Naruto. Lalu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu. "Um, O-hayou," sapa Hinata balik..

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu, Naruto mencoba meramaikan suasana. "Hinata, bisa tidak kau bernyanyi lagi? Tadi aku mendengar suaramu. Sangat bagus!" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "_A-Arigatou_, Naruto. K-kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto sedikit berpikir. "Hm... Kau tau lagu Dear My Family? Lagu Ost. I AM yang SM Town itu?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya aku tau. Ka-Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu itu?" tebak Hinata. Naruto mengangguk senang. Lalu, Hinata menarik napasnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_"Just as small hearts together become great strengt,"_ Hinata menyanyin reff lagu tersebut dengan bagus.

_"Let us create happiness together," _dengan cepat Naruto melanjutkan nyanyian Hinata.

_"Till the day we become the light to this dried up world. I love you~"_ Naruto dan Hinata bernyanyi bersama. Suara Hinata yang tinggi dan suara Naruto yang agak cempreng namun bagus membuat suara mereka terdengan indah bila disatukan.

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tertawa bersama. "Hahahaha, suara Naruto ternyata bagus ya." kata Hinata.

"Begitukah? Arigatou," kata Naruto. Lalu, mereka berhneti tertawa.

"Na-Naruto," panggil Hinata membuat Naruto memberikan tatapan 'iya-ada-apa?'.

Hinata sedikit menunduk. "A-Apa benar... Kau masuk Konoha Entertainment karena Minato-sama adalah ayahmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Naruto menunduk. "Itu salah," katanya datar. "Itu hanya gossip. Ayahku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia memasukkan aku Konoha Entertainment karena bakatku, bukan karena aku adalah anaknya. Tapi banyak orang-orang yang menilaiku seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum tipis. "Te-Terrnyata benar apa dugaanku," kata Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. "Dugaanmu? Maksudmu apa?" kata Naruto bingung.

"M-Maksudku, aku menduga kalau Naruto benar-benar masuk Konoha Entertainment karena bakat Naruto. Suara Naruto itu bagus loh," puji Hinata.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Haha, kau bisa saja Hinata," kata Naruto salah tingkah. "Ayo kita nanyi lagi? Mau lagu apa nih selanjutnya? Aku yang main gitar deh," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Naruto.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Sial," Sasuke mendengus kesal. Shikamaru dan Gaara tertawa melihat ekspresi kekalahan Sasuke. Yap, Sasuke kalah dari permainan dan Kiba merasa kecewa dengannya.

"Kukira, kau jago segalanya dalam bermain game," kecewa Kiba. Sasuke menatap sinis kepada Kiba.

"Aku tidak pandai bermain catur sekalipun menggunakan PS," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Sudahlah," kata Shikamaru. "Kau tepati janjimu. Kau mencari couple dan Kiba menyusul." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum puas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Baiklah," katanya lalu keluar dari dorm 'The Boys'.

"Aku sangat menyesal memilihnya," kata Kiba lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Gaara masih tertawa. Seneng banget dia ngeliat temennya menderita. "Haha, makanya jangan sok main taruhan," ledek Gaara.

"Kalian ini," Neji sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya. "Aku pergi dulu," lanjut Neji sambil mengambil jaket cokelatnya yang tergantung di gantungan jaket.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Mau mencari pasangan. Niatnya sih pingin ajak Hinata atau Hanabi aja," kata Neji datar.

Mendengar itu, Sai langsung membereskan perlengkapan gambarnya. Lalu, Sai sedikit berkaca dan merapihkan dirinya. "Neji, aku ikut ya?" pinta Sai. Neji mengangguk singkat. Lalu, mereka berdua pergi keluar dorm 'The Boys'.

Gaara dan Kiba hanya cengo melihat Sai dan Neji. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dorm 'The Boys'.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara dengan cepat sebelum Shikamaru membuka pintu dorm.

"Apa... Kau juga ingin mencari pasangan?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

Shikamaru berhenti. Lalu, ia menoleh kebelakang. "Mencari pasangan? Lebih baik aku tidur diatas gedung," katanya malas lalu membuka pintu dorm dan keluar.

Kiba dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Detik berikutnya, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melakukan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri.

**^^ The Girls vs The Boys ^^**

"Dasar mereka," ucap Sakura kesal. Ia berjalan dengan kesal. Terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

_'Aku disuruh-suruh. Memangnya aku pembantu mereka,'_ batin Sakura kesal. Dia barusan disuruh Temari untuk mengambilkan tujuh botol Fanta kepada Shizune untuk mereka minum.

Di arah yang berlawanan, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Memasukkan keduan tangannya ke kantong celananya adalah style-nya. Dan tanpa sengaja, Sasuke dan Sakura berpapasan di depan toko Shizune. Konoha Entertainment mempunya toko sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan diam. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shizune.

"Shizune-san, aku pesan tujuh botol Fanta ukuran kecil," kata Sakura ramah.

"Aku pesan Coca Cola," kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah," kata Shizune dari dalam.

Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu Shizune yang mengambilkan pesanan mereka. Tapi, mereka berdua jadi canggung. Sakura mainin tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke nunduk.

_'Aku penasaran. Apa Sasuke beneran nyium Hanabi?'_ batin Sakura penasaran. Lalu, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ternyata lagi menatapnya dengan datar.

"Nga-ngapain natap-natap?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Membuat Sakura bingung.

_'Ga jelas deh,'_ batin Sakura kesel. _'Tapi penasaran,'_ lanjutnya.

"Lagi mikir apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Mikirin jawab 'hn'?" lanjutnya. Lalu, Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Sakura mendengus. "Ng-ngga kok," jawab Sakura ketus. "Em-emangnya kau beneran nyium Hanabi?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu langsung terlontarkan dengan sendirinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata 'hn' mu itu," kesal Sakura. "Jadi, apa benar?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia kelihatan benar-benar penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura cuman mingkem. Dia shock kelihatan shock banget.

_'Jadi... Benar...'_ batinnya sedih. Sakura langsung nunduk lesu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kelihatan murung. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _'Apa pasangan sama dia aja ya?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Saku—"

"Ini pesananmu Sakura, Sasuke," Shizune memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengambil pesanannya dan berlari. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun bingung dan memanggilnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke agak kencang.

Sakura berhenti. Lalu, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. "KAU LELAKI GENIT! NYIUM CEWEK SEMBARANGAN. GA PUNYA HATI!" teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasuke dan Shizune kaget.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura lanjut berlari. _'I'm Jealous!'_ batinnya kesal.

Sasuke cuman terdiam sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah pergi menjauh. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium pura-pura Hanabi?" gumamnya datar.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

Ohayou~ maaf sebelumnya kalo aku update fanficnya kelamaan hehe.

Selamat bagi yang OC-nya kepilih ya :D itu hasil dari undian(?) Hehe. Maaf juga kalau kalian nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini lama banget TwT

Maaf kalau chapter yang ini garing atau jelek :(

Lagu-lagu yang di pakai di chapter ini : Girls Day - Hug Me Once, SNSD - Time Machine, SM Town - Dear My Family.

Θh ya, maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu fanfic After School atau yang lainnya. Aku baru ganti HP dan aku tulis semua fanfic-fanfic-ku di memo HP itu. Jadi kehapus semua T^T untung aja fanfic ini udah aku simpen ke . Sebenernya bisa di back-up, tapi datanya malah ilang. Terpaksa harus bikin ulang semuanya -_-

Aku juga 'mungkin' bakal hiatus dalam dunia per-fanfic-an anime. Kenapa? Soalnya lagi sakit hati sama salah satu otaku -_-

Jangan lupa nilai fanfic-ku di Bio-ku ya :D jangan lupa kasih saran atau kritik hehe :D

_**RnR please :D**_


	6. The Travell is Come!

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**The Girls vs The Boys**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N : Konnichiwa minna-saaaaan #Hug. Hwang Energy come back nih dari hiatus. Maaf hiatusnya lamaaa banget hehe *senyum tanpa rasa salah*. Yap, yok di baca chapter 5 :D)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seoul, South Korea._

"_My dream comes true!"_ teriak seorang perempuan bernama Kireina Yume. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang akan menjelajahi Korea bersama member The Girls. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Wow banget!

"Yume-san, kelihatannya kamu sangat senang sekali, ya?" ucap Hinata. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Yume yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ah. Iya aku sangat senang, Hinata-san. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali pergi ke Korea dan ternyata mimpiku terwujud. Apalagi aku pergi di temani dengan idolaku, The Girls. Hihihi," ucap Yume senang. Member The Girls pun ikut senang melihat Yume.

"Baiklah Yume-chan. Sekarang kau mau pergi kemana dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Yume.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World? Aku penasaran sebagus apa sih tempat berbelanja itu," kata Yume.

"Aku setuju padamu. Ayo kita ke Lotte World!" ucap Tenten bersemangat. Lalu, Yume dan Tenten berjalan di barisan depan dengan penuh semangat.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar. Bersemangat sekali mereka," ucapnya.

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

"Kyaaa, Korea." Ucap seorang perempuan tomboy bernama Itara. Dia beruntung sama seperti Yume, hanya saja Itara pergi bersama The Boys.

"Itara-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel dulu. Aku sangat lelah," ucap Naruto dengan lemas.

Itara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Huh, Naruto-senpai bagaimana sih? Aku kan ingin pergi ke Lotte Mart. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks –kun. Aku ini perempuan," ucap Itara tanpa jeda. Kepala Shikamaru yang pusing pun jadi tambah pusing mendengar suara Itara.

"Habisnya kau ini seperti laki-laki. Sifatmu itu tomboy, jadi aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel –kun. Haha," tawa Naruto iseng.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-senpai jahil!" Itara mengejar Naruto yang berlari dengan cepat. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama layaknya kakak dan adik.

"Aku heran dengan Naruto. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia capek, kenapa dia malah berlarian?" ucap Kiba sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Yeah, dia itu abstrak." kata Gaara asal bicara.

"Hei Itara, Naruto, berhentilah berlarian. Ayo kita ke Lotte Mart!" teriak Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Itara. Mereka pun berhenti berlari.

"Siap Bos!" kata Itara dan Naruto sambil hormat pada Sai.

Hm... Sepertinya The Boys dan The Girls akan bertemu nih. Gimana jadinya ya? Hm...

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

_Panaewa Rainforest Zoo,____Hawaii._

"Kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menemukan berbagai hewan di hutan hujan serta spesies yang terancam punah. Seperti monyet laba-laba, lemur, dan angsa-angsa Nene," jelas Hanabi pada seorang perempuan _cool _bernama Hiruma.

"Wah, kebetulan aku sangat suka binatang. Apa kita bisa memotret atau berfoto dengan binatang-binatangnya?" tanya Hiruma dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mungkin bisa. Sebaiknya kita masuk dan tanyakan saja pada petugas di dalam," ucap Moegi.

"Kalau untuk berfoto bersama sepertinya tidak bisa, deh. Soalnya hewannya adalah binatang yang terancam punah," ucap Sari bingung.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja. Ayo Hiruma-san!" ajak Ayame. Lalu, mereka semua berjalan memasuki tempat yang tidak boleh di lewatkan jika ke Hawaii. Asli dari dulu author pingin ke Hawaii tapi ga kesampaian. _Envy,_ deh. #curhatbentar

Hiruma juga sama beruntungnya dengan Yume dan Itara. Bedanya, ia pergi ke Hawaii bersama Bunny Girls. Hm, coba kita lihat keadaan Amatsuki yang juga pergi ke Hawaii bersama Rigth Cling, yuk!

_Volcano Discovery Hawai'i._

"Wow. Pemandangan gunung berapi yang luar biasa," puji seorang lelaki berambut merah, bermata coklat, dan berpenampilan acak-acakkan. Namanya adalah Amatsuki. Dia berlibur ke Hawaii bersama Rigth Cling. Tidak heran kalau dia terlihat bersemangat karena Rigth Cling pun juga sangat bersemangat.

"Banyak sekali gunung disini. Malah masih hidup lagi. Bagaimana kalau ini tiba-tiba meletus, ya?" ucap Konohamaru sambil melihat-lihat.

"Hei, jaga omonganmu, Konohamaru. Apa kau mau gunung ini meletus?" ucap Lee sambil menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"Aku kan bercanda," ucap Konohamaru sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hebat juga kalau meletus. Hahaha," tawa Amatsuki membuat Udon takut.

"Jangan sampai meletus dong. Aku kan masih ingin hidup. Aku belum punya pacar dan belum menikah," ucap Udon membuat mereka semua tertawa. Udon... Udon...

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

_Gangnam, South Korea._

"_Oppa Gangnam Style!_"

Semua orang yang ada di kota itu pun menari tarian _Gangnam Style_. Left Better dan seorang gadis manis bernama Kosaka Yukari pun juga ikut ber-_flashmob_-ria disana. Mereka semua pun bertepuk tangan saat lagu _Gangnam Style_ itu selesai.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali!" ucap Yukari setelah meminum minumannya.

Kankurou mengangguk. "Benar apa katamu. Aku sampai lelah begini," setuju Kankurou yang lelah karena menari terlalu semangat. "Beruntung sekali kita datang pada saat yang tepat. Saat dimana ada _flashmob Gangnam Style_. Cocok dengan nama kota ini," lanjutnya lalu duduk di kursi taman. Yukari dan Shino pun ikut duduk.

Chouji membaringkan tubuhnya di atas salju. Yap, saat ini Korea sedang musim dingin. Chouji menatap pada awan yang ada di atas. "Hm, awan itu indah, ya? Sepertinya lezat kalau di makan," ucap Chouji membuat Yukari dan Kankurou tertawa.

"Kalau Chouji-san ingin makan ya udah kita makan saja," ajak Yukari terkekeh melihat Chouji.

"Kau ini memalukan," ledek Kankurou membuat Chouji cemberut.

"Yukari-san, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi sebelum kita makan?" tawar Shino membuat mata Yukari berbinar-binar.

"Ah, boleh saja Shino-san. Boleh aku request? Aku ingin kalian menyanyikan lagu baru kalian," pinta Yukari. Shino, Kankurou, dan Chouji pun mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul _'What is Love?'_. Yukari pun memejamkan matanya.

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

_Lotte World, Seoul._

"Ka-kalian?" ucap para member The Girls dan The Boys bersamaan saat mereka berpapasan. Terlihat sekali ekspresi **tidak suka** di wajah mereka. Yume dan Itara malah senang dan memperhatikan Lotte Mart yang begitu besar dan bagus itu.

"Tempat ini benar-benar indah!" ucap Yume yang terpesona akan Lotte World.

"Ternyata disini ada arena bermain seperti _Disney Land_, ya? Kukira hanya tempat berbelanja," ucap Itara yang juga terpesona.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?" ajak Yume. Itara pun setuju. Lalu, mereka berdua bermain permainan yang ada di Lotte World. #AuthorEnvy

"Kenapa kita harus berpapasan, sih?" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Kau pikir kita mau berpapasan denganmu apa?" balas Naruto ketus.

"Huh. Kalian ini mengikuti kami saja!"

"Siapa yang ingin mengikutimu? Justru kalian yang ingin mengikuti kami,"

"Pede sekali kalian, _Bad Boys_!"

"Dasar kalian _Bad Girls_!"

"_Bad Boys!"_

"_Bad Girls!"_

"_Bad Boys!"_

"_Bad Girls!"_

"_Bad Boys!"_

"_Bad Girls!"_

"Bisakah kalian diam?" ucap seorang petugas keamanan _Lotte World_ yang muncul di antara The Girls dan The Boys. Alhasil, mereka pun berhenti berdebat.

"Tolong jangan buat keributan di tempat ini karena dapat mengganggu kenyamanan para pengunjung," ucap si petugas dengan tegas. "Kalian kan artis terkenal di Jepang, kok malah membuat keributan seperti anak-anak saja!" lanjut si petugas membuat mereka semua malu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu The Boys yang berjudul _Opera_. Mereka pun terkejut. Semua pandangan tertuju pada The Boys. Naruto pun langsung menari dan diikuti oleh nyanyian Sasuke. The Boys pun menampilkan lagu mereka.

"_Ratin, Ratin swipji anheun eoneo-deulleo tto hokeun keukjeok, keukjeok story-e ppachyeo-deulgo," – Naruto._

"_Kajang bissan useul useul ipgo Euwa chom tteolmyeon-seo keukjang-ee kajang chu-eun chwaseok-e manchokan neo," – Sasuke.  
>"Yeokin dareuda," – Shikamaru.<em>

"Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera chumchuneun ne opera," – The Boys.  
>"Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka," – Kiba.<br>"Ne show Ne show Opera nega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera," – The Boys  
>"Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka," – Shikamaru.<em><em>

_"Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka," – Gaara.  
>"Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka," – Neji.<em>

_"Mudae wi keu chanranhan jomyeong-arae-ro eokkae wi sse sseutachyeo. Naeri-neun keu kalchae sok-edo," – Gaara.  
>"Modu-ga hanbeon jjeum kkum kkun sarang, paeshin-kkajido yi chabeun 3bon,<br>4bon keu an-e dae itdago," – Sai._

"_Baro yeokida," – Sasuke._

___"Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera chumchuneun ne opera," – The Boys.  
>"Neomu yumyeonghaeseo da michyeodeul bonikka," – Naruto.<br>"Ne show Ne show Opera nega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera," – The Boys.  
>"Neomu meoshisseoseo da ulgo nanrinikka," – Neji.<em>

Di tengah lagu, tiba-tiba terputar lagu The Girls yang berjudul _Bang!_. The Boys pun berhenti menari dan The Girls pun mulai menari dan bernyanyi.

"_T.R.Y. Do it now! Can you follow me? Yes! Uh-ha! T.R.Y. Pick it up! You'll never catch me Oh No!" – The Girls._

"_Hitome de otosu to kimetawa Oh Oh Oh," – Temari.  
>"Mecha mecha zenbu ga ki ni naru Ha Ha Ha," – Tenten.<br>"Goshippu suki ni wa bare tara No No No," – Sakura.  
>"Amakute tsumetai gyappu ga Bang Bang Bang!" – Shion.<em>

"_Here we go! Oh The Girls Up koi shite ii jan. Check it out kyuujoushou A-ha A-ha A-ha. Right now. Oh The Girls Up kanjiru wa ichi men toppu sukandaru A-ha A-ha A-ha," – The Girls._

"_T.R.Y. Do it now! Can you follow me? Yes! Uh-ha! T.R.Y. Pick it up! You'll never catch me Oh No!" – The Girls._

"_Tokimeku ondo ga atsukute Oh Oh Oh," – Hinata.  
>"Kanari yabai kamo? hajikechae Ha Ha Ha," – Ino.<br>"Matteru dake nara dame da yo No No No," – Matsuri.  
>"Watashi no peesu ni makikomi Dong Dong Dong," – Shion.<em>

"_Here we go! Oh The Girls Up koi shite ii jan. Check it out kyuujoushou A-ha A-ha A-ha. Right now. Oh The Girls Up kanjiru wa ichi men toppu sukandaru A-ha A-ha A-ha," – The Girls._

"_Bringin' It to you daily. It's only from the best. After School Playgirlz know how to get fresh. So cool So right. Just so tasty. We bring it fast forward the fellows go crazy," – Temari._

Lalu, lagu itu pun berhenti. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat penampilan The Girls dan The Boys yang sangat mendadak itu. Petugas keamanan yang tadi menegur mereka pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Tanpa mereka tau, ternyata kru dari Konoha Entertainment lah yang memutar lagu mereka agar tidak malu akan hal debat mereka tadi.

"Kyaaa, Sugoi!" pekik Yume dan Itara yang juga menonton pertunjukan dadakan The Girls dan The Boys.

"Kalian memang benar-benar keren!" puji Yume senang yang di setujui oleh Itara.

"Haha, kami memang keren!" ucap Naruto dengan pede.

_Kryuuk..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat The Girls, The Boys, Yume, dan Itara tertawa. Yaitu suara perut Naruto yang sedang keroncongan. Naruto hanya tertawa garing.

"Kalau memang Naruto-kun lapar, kita makan saja ya." tawar Hinata yang di setujui oleh mereka semua.

"Kita makan Kimchi, yuk? Masa' kita tidak mencoba makanan khas Korea," ajak Itara sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran Kimchi.

"Hm, boleh saja!" Lalu, mereka semua berjalan menuju restoran itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, The Girls dan The Boys menjadi agak akrab. Hihihihi...

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

Malam hari di Hawaii...

"Ah, capai sekali rasanya!" ucap Hiruma sambil menutup matanya sejenak. Sekarang, Bunny Girls dan Hiruma sedang di mobil dalam perjalanan ke Hotel. Mereka sangat lelah setelah bermain di _Panaewa Rainforest Zoo. _Tak hentinya mereka berfoto-foto disana.

"Hewannya lucu-lucu, ya!" ucap Hanabi pada Hiruma. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum.

"Ah, rasanya aku ingin membuat video clip di Hawaii, deh!" kata Sari membuat Hiruma bersemangat.

"Ah iya! Kenapa kalian tidak membuat video saja?" ucap Hiruma semangat.

"Aku sih ingin. Tapi kan kita harus menemanimu untuk berkeliling Hawaii. Itu tugas kami sekarang," ucap Hanabi yang disetujui oleh Moegi dan Ayame.

"Ya sudah. Kalian buat saja videonya. Jadi di video itu isinya tentang perjalanan kalian di Hawaii. Bagaimana?" ucap Hiruma.

"Bagus sih. Tapi, apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Moegi.

Hiruma menggeleng senang. "Tidak kok! Asalkan aku ada di video itu, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Hehehe," jawab Hiruma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Hanabi pada manager Bunny Girls, Kurenai.

"Permintaan kalian sudah kukirimkan. Dan kalian boleh membuat video sesuai dengan yang Hiruma katakan," ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum senang.

"Horeee!"

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

"_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni. Nani ka no owari wo shiraseru. Miageta kumoma ni aozora. Kitto yamanai ame nante nai," – Amatsuki._

_"No rain no rainbow. Zubunure no me no mae wo sotto nuguu yo. Ki ga tsuitara ame mo yande. Seijaku ga boku wo tsutsunde. Nani ka wo katari kakeru you ni. Arawaretanda niji no archi," – Lee._

_"Ame agari asphalt toori de yasuragu. Suri kireta kodomo ga fu to odori dasu. Mizu tamari de dansu ano niji no shita. Bishonure no sneaker no mama fumi dasu," – Konohamaru._

_"No rain no rainbow. Kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya," – Udon.  
>"hmm ah icchuuya naki akashite mieta nowa," – Lee.<br>"nana iro ni kokoro wo someru hikari," – Udon._

_"Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni. Nani ka no owari wo shiraseru. Miageta kumoma ni aozora. Kitto yamanai ame nante nai," – Right Cling & Amatsuki._

Itulah kolaborasi antara Right Cling dengan Amatsuki yang menyanyikan lagu _No Rain, No Rainbow_. Mereka terdengar sangat cocok menyanyikan lagu itu. Lalu, mereka meminum minuman mereka. Sama seperti Bunny Girls dan Hiruma, mereka juga dalam perjalanan ke hotel.

"Kaki ini terasa berat sekali, deh!" keluh Udon yang sedang memijat kakinya.

"Coba kau olesi ini." ucap Amatsuki sambil memberikan Udon sebuah balsem. Udon pun mengambilnya dan mengoleskannya pada kakinya.

"Hufftt, aku jadi kepikiran acara Konoha Entertainment Couple. Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut acara itu," ucap Lee murung.

"Sepertinya aku juga, Lee-senpai!" ucap Udon sambil mengembalikan balsem pada Amatsuki.

"Memangnya itu acara apa?" tanya Amatsuki yang sedang memakan kripik singkongnya.

"Itu acara Dari Konoha Entertainment yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Kalau kita ingin ikut acara itu, kita harus punya pasangan dari anggota The Girls atau Bunny Girls. Kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau denganku," ucap Lee yang ber-tos-ria dengan Udon. Amatsuki dan Konohamaru menertawai mereka.

"Kalian berdua kasihan sekali. Lihat dong, aku sudah punya pasangan. Hanabi, dialah pasanganku. Hehe," pamer Konohamaru membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Huahahaha. Hanabi kok mau sama bocah ingusan sepertimu?" ledek Lee.

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan matanya," lanjut Udon.

"Matanya katarak! Hahaha," kata Amatsuki membuat tawa mereka semakin besar. Konohamaru pun sangat sebal.

'_Huh. Awas saja kalian nanti!'_ batin Konohamaru sambil melirik sinis pada ketiga orang itu.

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

Malam hari di Korea...

Left Better dan Yukari sedang berjalan menuju kamar hotel mereka masing-masing. Yukari terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Baiklah, Ayame-san. Kita sepakat untuk menjadi pasangan, ya? Konbanwa." Lalu Shino mematikan ponselnya.

"Jadi kau sepakat dengan Ayame untuk menjadi pasangan?" tanya Kankurou. Shino hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian enak sekali sudah punya pasangan. Aku sama sekali belum. Aku juga tak terlalu minat kok!" ucap Chouji sedih.

"Pasti kalian sedang membicarakan tentang variety show itu, ya?" tebak Yukari.

"Darimana kau tau?" kaget Chouji. Yukari pun sweatdrop.

"Jelas-jelas kalian membicarakannya di sampingku. Ya jelas aku tau!" jawab Yukari ketus.

"Hah, telingamu itu tajam sekali," ucap Kankuro sweatdrop.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya Kankurou-san berpasangan dengan siapa? Member The Girls? Atau member Bunny Girls?" tanya Yukari kepo tanpa jeda.

"Dengan Sari-chan. Kau tau kan dia dari grup mana?" jawab Kankurou santai.

"Iya aku tau kok. Kalian memang cocok sih," ucap Yukari. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan kamar mereka masing-masing. "Kita sudah sampai. Oh ya, besok kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Yukari.

"Lebih baik kita ke _Istana Changdeok_, istana Dinasti Joseon di Seoul. Bagus deh pokoknya," jawab Kankurou meyakinkan Yukari.

"Oke, baiklah. _Oyasumi_," ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum manis. Member Left Better jadi deg-deg-an melihat senyuman manis Yukari. _Oyasumi_, Left Better. Hihihihi...

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

"Hufftt," member The Girls dan The Boys menghela napas mereka dengan malas. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu di hotel yang sama. Yume dan Itara hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"One-san dan Oni-san, jangan bertengkar dong. Selama di Korea saja deh," pinta Yume pada The Girls dan The Boys.

"Iya. Itu kan juga demi kenyamanan kita berdua sebagai _costumer_," rengek Itara juga membantu Yume.

"Wah, bagaimana ya?" ucap Naruto pura-pura bingung. Lalu, Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan santai menyenggol lengan Neji. Neji menyenggol Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyenggol Sai. Sai menyenggol Gaara. Dan Gaara menyenggol... wah, ternyata Kiba sudah pindah ke samping Naruto. Alhasil Gaara harus menjawab permintaan Yume dan Itara.

"Terserah saja," jawab Gaara datar.

"Aku juga terserah sih kalau mau akrab selama di Korea. Lagipula yang musuhan kan hanya Naruto dengan Sakura dan Ino," ucap Shion kelepasan bicara. Tiga orang yang namanya disebut oleh Shion pun menatap Shion dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalau begitu kalian sepakat untuk akrab ya? Horeeee," Yukari dan Itara pun berpelukan seperti _Teletubies_. The Girls dan The Boys hanya pasrah.

"Yeah, lebih baik kita istirahat. Ayo masuk ke dalam kamar kalian masing-masing," kata Neji. Lalu mereka membawa barang-barang mereka ke dalam kamar mereka dengan berat hati. Ada juga yang senang sih ._.

Tenten dan Temari satu kamar. Sedangkan, Matsuri dan Shion di kamar yang sama. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata juga di kamar yang sama. Yume dan Itara sudah pasti punya masing-masing kamar. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Gaara satu kamar. Dan Sai, Neji, Shikamaru satu kamar juga. Err, sepertinya agak tidak adil, ya? The Girls tiga kamar, sedangkan The Boys dua kamar. Hm, The Girls vs The Boys = 1 – 0 dong? #plak

"Jujur ini ga adil. Seharusnya kita dapat tiga kamar juga dong. Jadi sempit nih," omel Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranye-nya.

"Ya sudah mau gimana lagi?" kata Gaara yang baru saja mengganti bajunya.

"Hoi Gaara, main PS, yuk! Sasuke bawa PS-nya nih!" ajak Kiba sambil menunjukkan Play Station punya Sasuke kepada Gaara.

"Hn. Baiklah," ucap Gaara datar. Lalu, ia membantu Kiba memasang PS itu.

"Hah, matilah aku," ucap Naruto yang langsung terkapar di tempat tidur karena melihat keanehan teman-temannya. Padahal dia sendiri juga aneh.

_Clek._

_Blam._

"Woi, apaan tuh?" tiba-tiba Naruto bangun menanyakan hal itu.

"Paling si Sasuke keluar mau cari makan. Padahal makanan Korea bikin enek," ucap Kiba membayangkan saat dia makan Kimchi yang begitu pedas tadi.

"Lebih baik kau ikut kita main PS saja," ajak Gaara datar. Naruto pun bangun dan menghampiri Kiba dan Gaara.

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

"Neji-san, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Pulau Jeju?" kata Tenten sambil menunjukan sebuah buku panduan Korea.

"Hm, bagus juga. Aku sih tidak masalah," ucap Neji dengan wajah datar.

Neji dan Tenten sekarang sedang duduk di Cafe hotel untuk membicarakan perjalanan mereka besok. Yume dan Itara memutuskan untuk pergi bersama selama di Korea. Otomatis The Girls dan The Boys pasti bakalan sama-sama. Tenten mengenakan baju tidur pink berlengan pendek dan celana panjang khas China. Sedangkan Neji memakai baju tidur berlengan panjang dan bercelana panjang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah. Berarti besok kita harus langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju," ucap Tenten lalu menutup buku. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" lanjut Tenten lalu meminum air gingseng khas Korea.

"Tidak juga. Grup kita kan musuhan. Walaupun kedua anak itu menyuruh kita akrab, itu tidak akan berhasil," ucap Neji santai.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Kenapa kita harus bermusuhan, ya? Padahal kita satu manajemen. Tidak seharusnya kita begini," kata Tenten bingung. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino memang kesar kepala. Yang penting kita tidak bermusuhan," ucap Neji sambil menatap Tenten. Dan ternyata, Tenten pun juga menatap Neji. Mereka jadi salting karena saling tatap-tatapan.

"Err, ah Neji... anu... Kau tidak meminum gingsengmu? Nanti dingin loh," ucap Tenten terbata sangking bingung mau bilang apa.

"Hn. Nanti," jawab Neji singkat dan datar. Neji pun membuka buku panduan itu dan melihat-lihat.

Tenten pun memikirkan hal-hal yang akan dia tanyakan pada Neji supaya tidak diam seperti ini. Dan Tenten pun mendapatkan pembicaraan yang bagus. "Neji-san, apa kau... um... sudah dapat pasangan untuk... Konoha Entertainment Couple?" tanya Tenten gugup.

Neji menatap Tenten sejenak. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada buku panduan itu. "Belum," jawabnya datar dan sama sekali tak menoleh pada Tenten. Melirik pun tidak.

"O-oh," Tenten mengangguk. _'Dingin banget, sih!'_ batin Tenten kesal. Mereka pun terdiam agak lama.

"Neji-san," panggil Tenten. _'Aku coba ajak dia untuk jadi pasanganku,deh.' _batinnya.

"Hn,"

"Um, karena kau belum punya pasangan... Bagaimana kalau ka–", "Hoi Neji! Jangan pacaran mulu deh,"

Neji dan Tenten menoleh ke atas. Ternyata Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara iseng mengintip Neji dan Tenten. Pipi keduanya pun jadi merah karena malu.

"Aku... Balik. Sudah ya," kata Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

"Neji! Tapi gingsengmu... Ah, sudahlah," kata Tenten murung. "Huh, susah sekali mengajaknya," kata Tenten pelan.

"Hah? Susah apanya?" tiba-tiba Tenten kaget melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di depannya. "Gingseng siapa ini? Sepertinya masih baru. Wah, kau maruk ya, Ten, mau minum dua gingseng," ucap Sakura bawel.

"Ya sudah minum saja," ucap Tenten malas. Sakura pun langsung meminum gingseng tersebut.

"Ah, badanku jadi hangat," ucap Sakura setelah meminum gingseng tersebut. "Tenten, kenapa kau lemas gitu? Ayo semangat semangat!" ucap Sakura menepuk lengan Tenten.

"Hm," Tenten malah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aduh Tenten," kata Sakura gemas. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya, deh!" ucap Sakura yang berusaha mengangkat kepala Tenten. Tapi, tetap saja Tenten tak mau mengangkat tangannya. Akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah.

"Ya sudah. Aku balik ke kamar. Arigatou atas gingsengnya," ucap Sakura kesal. Lalu, ia berjalan dan tiba-tiba ia bertabrakkan dengan Sasuke.

_Bruk._

"Cih," Sasuke menatap kesal pada Sakura yang sekarang membeku melihat Sasuke. Pipinya juga merona.

"Sa-sasuke?" katanya gagap. _'Ah, kenapa jantungku berisik, sih?'_ batin Sakura sebal.

**# The Girls vs The Boys #**

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Ino yang sedang memakai masker pun mengambil ketimun yang menutup matanya dan membuka matanya. "Huh, siapa sih malam-malam begini?" ucap Ino kesal.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"_Mattekudasai_!" ucap Ino kesal. Lalu, Ino bangun dan ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Clek.

"Konbanwa In– HUWAAAA!" Sai, yang ternyata mengetuk pintu, pun refleks berteriak melihat Ino yang menyeramkan.

"Sai! Berisik tau!" omel Ino yang juga kaget karena cowok yang ada di pikirannya belakangan ini datang.

"Ah, _Gomen_ Ino-san." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ah, iya tak apa-apa," ucap Ino dengan manis. Senyuman Sai membuat Ino berubah. "Ada apa Sai-kun kemari?" tanya Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Sai pun tersenyum lagi. Dan sudah pasti Ino deg-deg-an. "Aku kesini hanya untuk mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku di acara itu. Mau kah kau?" ajak Sai dengan penuh senyuman. Ada background bunga-bungan gitu.

"Loh, I-Ino-san?" Sai langsung menghampiri Ino yang pingsan. Err, tapi kok pingsannya senyum ya?

'_Aku gadis paling beruntung di dunia,'_ bantin Ino.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

Halooo :D Hwang Energy is Come! #ditimpukbatu

Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Baguskah? Maaf minna-san kalau jelek. Akhirnya aku ada waktu luang untuk lanjutin fanfic ini. Jadi _envy_ nih sama para OC. Bisa jalan-jalan ke Korea dan Hawaii. Dari dulu aku pingin banget ke Hawaii #curhat

Makasih atas review kalian ya. Reviewnya suka aku baca ulang buat ngemangatain aku #lebay etapi ini cius loh! #alay

Makasih juga atas saran kalian. Aku seneng banget dapat saran biar bantu aku. Oh ya, tolong kritik kelemahan fanfic ini ya. Kalau ada typo maaf-maaf aja nih soalnya keyboardnya ngajak ribut masa? Okeh sekian dari aku.

**Thanks for Read and Please Review ^_^**


End file.
